Maximum's Moon
by lackofbetterchoice
Summary: Sequel to Maximum's Twilight.Things take a dark turn for Max as she realises that she can't live happily ever after with Edward if he doesn't want her. Things turn from bad to worse as not only vampires return for her blood. Who is left to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome back!! Sorry about the delay I had exams most of April and when I finally got a break my computer died!! I've only got it back online a couple of hours ago so forgive me.**

**I hope you like chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be here as soon as possible.**

**You are probably thinking Maximum's moon is just like new moon but with Max instead of Bella. In some places that may be the case but this will be a lot darker, blood shall flow in this book.**

**Until next time!**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xx **

**Maximum's Moon**

**Chapter 1**

_I gulped deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyperdrive; I was racing for my life. My one goal was to escape. Erasers snarled and growled close behind me, I willed my legs to go faster, crashing through underbrush and branches snapped at my body. I could feel blood dripping down my leg, but I easily ignored it, concentrating on moving faster. The dogs got closer._

_I burst through the trees and arrived at the edge of a sheer cliff. I skidded to a halt only about a foot from the edge. The waves crashed below me but were drowned out by the wails of erasers. I didn't look behind me as I heard them crash into the clearing as well. I leaped into the air and quickly unfurled my wings. I pushed down hard, gaining as muchaltitude as possible before I looked back. I gasped in shock, my hunters weren't erasers. They were vampires._

I woke up with a jolt, sweat covered my face and I was breathing heavily. It took me a moment to realise where I was, and only then did I relax. Total didn't come running in, which was a good sign. It meant I wasn't screaming in my sleep again.

My bedroom window was wide open; I must have forgotten to close it after my night flight. The breeze coming through was welcome.

I hadn't had that dream in years. Not since I was fourteen, when the flock and I had only just started going on the run. I always had nightmares, some worse than others but I had forgotten about this one until now. Of course, it wasn't the exact same dream. Vampires...well you can't say my life is dull.

The sun was starting to come up over the horizon and light started to fill my bedroom. Even after five months of living here, my room was still pretty bare. Edward had insisted on getting me a new stereo though, which sat on the floor in the corner.

Edward, my vampire boyfriend.

That sentence still didn't seem real to me even after all this time, and it wasn't the vampire part, trust me. It was the boyfriend part. I'd only loved one other person like this and he died in my arms years ago. It seemed strange that one person could make me feel so happy and chase the nightmares away. I had managed to find two of them. Maybe God, if he does exist, doesn't completely hate me.

I got up and had breakfast, raiding the cupboards and fridge for whatever I could find. Jeb had gone away again, for longer this time. I really needed to learn how to cook. Esme was a better cook than me and she hadn't touched human food for over fifty years. When she realised I pretty much lived on take out, she bought at least ten different cook books. She is determined to try every recipe, much to Total's delight.

After taking the longest shower possib;e, I got dressed and decided to take the bike out for a while. I hadn't been able to ride it much because of the rain over the winter, but spring had finally started to kick in with March and the rain started to let up.

I had raided a nearby junk yard and modified an old broken down car that was at least forty years old to use in the winter. After a few modifications, it ran like new and could reach two hundred miles an hour. It still didn't have a back window though, which I constantly got in trouble for.

I rode the bike for over an hour, through the back lanes of the forest, leaping over bumps and using fallen trees as ramps. Rain still dripped from leaves and wet the grass even though it hadn't rained recently so I still got soaked. I only just made it in time for school after changing into some dry clothes and flying there. Edward waited on the edge of the parking lot.

I thought you wouldn't be coming in today," I said, landing lightly behind him. His arm wrapped around my waist as I pulled on my hoodie and started walking towards the school building. The sun was hiding behind some clouds at the moment but you never knew when it could appear again.

"It was a bit hot and miss for a while but then our personal weather girl said it would be fine,"

You never new, unless you were Alice.

"How was your hunting trip"

"Very successful," h gave m crooked grin, showing off his sharp teeth. His eyes were gold

"That's good"

"I came to see you during the night but you were asleep by the time I got there. I left the window open to keep you cool. You were burning up slightly," he put his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, you worry too much,"

"You worry too little," he replied and kissed me gently before taking my hand and pulling me towards the school. The bell had gone and we were going to be late. I didn't really care though.

As we walked through the parking lot people stared. No one had gotten used to me being with Edward. It didn't bother me as much though. I'd learned to ignore it.

Edward had swapped into three more of my classed after Christmas. I think he could have swapped into all of them if he wanted to, the principal loved him, but we decided that four classes was enough. They were also the classes he was tutoring me in now. I'd failed a lot of my Christmas tests. So much for Jeb's catch up summer school...

"Glad you could join us Miss Batcheldor, Mr. Cullen. Have a seat," Our Spanish teacher pointed tp two seats in the front. I was still getting used to being called Max Batcheldor. I didn't really like it to be honest.

As soon as the teacher turned his back, a small piece of paper fluttered on to my desk.

_I've got a surprise for you_

I gave Edward a worried look, before writing back,

_If it's expensive, I don't want it._

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled.

_You'll like it, trust me._

Alice met us outside the room after class, grinning like mad.

"Why so happy?" I asked suspiciously. I had learned over the monthsthat when Alice grins at me, it usually involves a makeover of some description.

"Oh, no reason," she answered, sharing a not-subtle-look with Edward. Now I was definitely scared.

"Okay, What's this surprise?" I asked Edward.

"I can't tell you, it'll spoil it," he replied.

"Edward you know I don't like surprises,"

"Well' you better get used to them," Alice replied, dragging Edward off in the other direction before I could say anything more.

I walked on my own to English and was met at the door by Mike.

"Hey Max, how's it going?" he leaned against the door way, with his arms crossed trying to seem casual, but his eyes gave away his delight in seeing me. His hair had had been gelled into a careful disarray. I didn't need to think too hard to work out who inspired that look.

"It's going good, you?" I stepped past him and went to my desk.

"Good, good,"

Suddenly Jessica stalked past him with a glare and almost slammed her books down on her desk. She sat down scowling in our direction.

"Things aren't going well with Jessica, I'm guessing,"

Mike looked in surprise, "How'd you know?" It seemed that Mike hadn't even noticed Jessica had come in or he did notice and didn't care.

"Intuition," I muttered and thankfully the teacher came in then.

The day sped past and I found it hard to pay attention. In the back of my mind I worried what the surprise was. I couldn't think of any special occasion coming up. I asked once or twice hoping that Edward would cave but he stayed strong with a little help fro Alice.

Eventually the last class ended and I found Edward outside the door. I said goodbye to Mike but he paid no attention to it. It seemed people either ignored me or stared at me when I was with Edward.

"you hungry?" Edward asked.

"I usually am," the fod portions they give at school barely kept me going through the day. Jeb had given me these special bars to eat to stop me getting hungry but I'd run out and had to wait until he gets back from work.

"Well, I am going to make you dinner and then we shall go up to my house and reveal your surprise,"

Yes, even Edward was a better cook than me, and he hadn't touched human food longer than Esme. I put cooking on my to-do list.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat and follored the car home from the air. I needed to stretch my wings out.

Edward arrived home before me, as I took a little detour when I found some thermals. When I had arrived he had dinner already prepared. He must have premade it.

"I hope you like it," Edward revealed lasagne. My stomach grumbled in appreciation.

"Thanks," I said and sat down. Before Edward could get me some cutlery, I raised my hand to stop him and slowly the fork and knife floated above me, and dropped in to my hands.

I smiled smugly, being a mutant does have its advantages sometimes.

"I wonder where Total is," I said between mouthfuls.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I was wondering, making sure he's not leaping off buildings or something,"

"Would he?"

I shrugged, "He's done it before,"

"He's tried to kill himself?" Edward was horrified.

"No, no, no," I laughed, "when he first got his wings. He was so excited he started leaping of buildings in the middle of the day,"

"Oh right," Edwards voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"That's my line," he replied, ignoring my question. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I was thinking about how easy you guys have it. All humans have to do if jump off something high and gravity does the rest,"

"Why?" I was horrified.

"Suicide was just something I had to think about once,"

"When?"

"The...incident,"

"Oh,"

I touched the back of my neck, as a reflex. Jeb said that we were out of the hot zone. If my expiration date hadn't appeared by now it probably would never appear. The first couple of weeks after the attack were full of tests and examinations. I was in pain a lot but I always refused morphine and just took non-drowsy pain killers when I need them. My body was changing and at first I was fine but the further along I got the worse it was. Eventually though, we pushed through and I had almost complete control over my new powers and my instincts.

"Of course, if you did die I would avenge your killers but then what?"

"You'd go back to whatever you did before you met me," I replied. I had stopped eating; I had lost my appetite.

"I wouldn't be able to, and so there is no other option,"

"There is always another option, Edward," I said through gritted teeth.

Edward didn't answer.

"What would you do anyway If you did decide?" I was honestly curious in what he was thinking of, how could he even consider suicide? How could he do it? It's not like his family would tear him apart and burn him.

"I was going to provoke the Volturi. You don't provoke the Volturi unless you want to die," Edward murmured.

"You shouldn't think about things like that," I replied.

"I don't need to. You're still alive," he said and then sighed, "If it weren't for me, all that may not have happened. You came here for a normal life and look what I've brought you, crazed vampires intent on killing you,"

"I realised a long time ago that I'm not meant to have a normal life,"

"I just confirmed it for you then," he half smiled and suddenly got up. "I think it's time for your surprise,"

I walked through the front door, and a large bang went off making me jump about a over foot in the air and start hyperventilating. Suddenly, Emmet burst into the hall way.

"Happy birthday!" he bellowed, grabbing me in a bear hug. Streamers fell from the air on top of us.

I was too shocked to speak. I just looked around wide eyed with my mouth hanging open. A banner had been placed on every door way in every colour imaginable. Glitter and streamers covered the entire sitting room. The rest of the Cullen's all stood around a large table in the middle of the room, covered in a sparkly blue table cloth, with a giant chocolate cake, probably bigger than my head. Rosalie stood a little way from them, she didn't smile but she didn't glare either. She still didn't trust me.

"Emmet I told you not to set off the party poppers when she came in! You'll freak her out!" Alice appeared beside me. She put her arm around my shoulder and led me slowly into the sitting room.

"Oh what's a party popper going to do," he sent off another one behind. I didn't jump this time but it made me flinch a little.

"Emmet..." Edward warned him, and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close from Alice. He whispered in my ear, "sorry, that probably wasn't the best way to start the night,"

"I'm fine," I replied, still slightly in shock from the scene in front of me, "whose bir-?"

"It's yours, idiot!" Total stepped forward. Ah so he was in on it as well.

I was brought forward by Alice and Edward to have a look at the cake. It had thick white icing saying 'Happy birthday Max'.

"I don't even know when my birthday is, I didn't even know I had a birthday. Did you guys just pick a random day or something?" I mumbled, I started to feel embarrassed with all the attention.

"No, we called Jeb and your mother. They were shocked because according to them...you never wanted to know or celebrate your birthday before?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

He was right I didn't want to know. With the rest of the flock I'd picked a random day to be my birthday and over the years I had forgotten what it was and didn't really care.

Suddenly I was overcome with emotion; the people around me had accepted me into their family with such ease. I wanted to cry, but I just about kept myself under control luckily, though I think Edward may have suspected I was losing it, and brought my attention to a giant card about half the size of me in the corner, which they'd all signed. He had turned me away long enough to banish tears from my eyes.

Esme threw her arms around me; she looked like she'd be crying if she could, "When we found out that you didn't even know when your birthday was, we made it our mission to find out and make up for all the ones you missed,"

"_I _wanted to through you a huge surprise party, invite the whole town, but somebody wouldn't let me." Alice glared at Edward and I gave him a look of gratitude.

"How old am I anyway?" I asked when Esme finally released me.

"Eighteen, Max. Congrats you are officially the first mutant who has ever reached adulthood," Total said.

Edwards face fell a little, worried how I'd react to that news. Everyone else's showed surprise. I still hadn't told everyone about my past. I rolled my eyes at Total and laughed, picking him up.

"So it turns out you should technically be in our year," Emmet said.

"Em, I'll stay where I am, thanks." If I moved up I'll fail even more classes.

"Come on, come on, let's open your presents!" Alice exclaimed, practically bouncing off the walls. She ran out of the room.

"I get presents?" I was surprised and horrified, how much money are they spending on me now?

"Of course!" She replied and coming back, carrying variously sized covered objects. She shoved one into my hands, "That one's from your mother and Ella,"

"You got them in on this as well?" I said, tearing at the paper. It was a camera and a photo album. On the inside cover, it said, '_I'm so happy you're getting along so well in Forks, maybe you could document it? Mum and Ella'_

"We also got Jeb," Alice said shoving more and more objects into my hands.

I spent maybe half an hour going through the gifts I really didn't deserve. Alice and Rosalie had given me range of different clothes, from dresses to jeans to shoes and sandals, pretty much a whole new wardrobe.

"I looked through your closet and almost everything you own is either torn or has blood stain on it. You need these clothes and I am getting you into one of these dresses," Alice said.

"Thanks Alice, Rosalie," I tried not to think of the day Alice gets me into a dress. It was way too scary.

Emmet and Jasper had bought me a new back window and front seats for my car. Emmet told me I should install them as soon as possible before I could even say thank you. "I dread to think what's living in the seats you picked up in the yard," he said

My favourite present do far was definitely Jeb's though. It was a retractable knife that could attach itself to my arm. The others were a little horrified when I opened it but I liked it. There was also a note saying, _'Saw this and thought of you, I hope you never half to use it. Happy birthday'_. It was so Jeb to get me a weapon for a gift. He knew that I had broken my last blade when I was taking out Itex on my own. I was surprised he remembered.

"This is from Carlisle and Esme," Alice handed the small package to me and I thanked them, putting my finger and the paper and jerking the tape off. Suddenly a small stinging sensation appeared on the top of my finger. I looked down and a single drop of blood oozed out of my finger and fell to the floor.

It all happened very quickly then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Within seconds snarling filled the room and I turned to find Jasper lunge at me. I flung the gift into the corner and jumped out of the way, bouncing off a wall and landing behind him. The rest of the vampires were frozen in shock and horror, only Edward moved but I could see in his eyes that it was hard to resist the urge to suck me dry. He stepped in front of me, blocking Jaspers view. Jasper hurtled towards us and slammed into Edward, pushing him into me.

God I wish there hadn't been a window behind me.

The sound of shattering glass filled my ear drums and any bare skin instantly started to sting. Without a thought my wings ripped through my hoodie, unfurling and catching breeze. It softened my landing as I smacked in to a tree. Gasping in pain, I saw Edward and Jasper roll through the air hurtling towards the ground. I automatically started to go help them, but pain stopped me and I realised I couldn't feel my leg. I looked down to find a broken tree branch sticking through it.

"Shit," I said looking to the broken window. Emmet and Rosalie were no longer in the room. Alice and Esme were marble statues, pain showing clear in their eyes. Carlisle seemed to be the only one staying calm.

He lightly jumped on to the tree, and handed me a bit of cloth. "Bite this," he stuffed it into my mouth and without warning tugged my leg off the branch. It was painful but I've had worse. Within the same second I was whisked inside the house, into the kitchen.

The pain wasn't so bad once I got used to it. I focused my mind on something else, like the fight between Edward and Jasper that, by the sound of it, was still raging outside.

The smell of bleach filled my nose as Carlisle came back into the kitchen with bandages and other equipment.

"The smell covers the blood quite well," Carlisle explained, "Esme and Alice are cleaning up inside,"

I eyed the amount of equipment he had brought, "You don't need any of that. I just need to stop the bleeding and it'll be healed by tomorrow,"

Carlisle sighed, "At least make me clean it,"

I agreed, after looking at the wound. It was covered in shards of bark sticking out in all different angles.

Carlisle cleaned the wound in silence, only warning me when something might sting. I could see the surprise in his eyes when I didn't even flinch as he pulled shards from my leg and glass from my back and wings. Eventually he said,

"You have a very high pain threshold,"

I didn't really know how to answer that, so I just nodded.

"Have you been in worse pain?" he asked quietly, his voice was almost a whisper.

"This is a walk in the park compared to everything else," I replied.

Carlisle didn't say anything for a while and I felt bad for ruining the night so badly. They tried so hard, and I managed to screw up again. I clenched my fists.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly felt like I should be apologising for everything that I'd put this family through, this was just one more thing.

"We should be apologising to you. We've ruined your night," Carlisle replied to my surprise.

"This was a great night, if I didn't get attacked it would just be weird," I joked, "Besides it's not your fault, you guys can't help it,"

"And it's not your fault either; you can't help what you are," he looked at me knowingly.

"I thought Edward was the only mind reader," I muttered.

"He is, but I know that look far too well. It makes an appearance quite a lot in this household," Carlisle replied.

"Do you hate what you are?" I asked.

"No,"

"Do you wish you weren't a vampire?"

"Sometimes, it has its disadvantages but a lot of advantages as well," he finished cleaning my cuts and wound white bandages around my leg. I'd already stopped bleeding by now.

"The fact is that by being a vampire I can help so many people. My sense of smell can catch things most tests take weeks to find. I bet you can think of people who would be dead if you weren't a hybrid,"

Half the world to name but a few, I thought but just nodded wanting him to continue.

"Of course there is a price to pay, everything has a price and you have to know that the good you is worth the bad things it comes with,"

"Do you get many people who believe that?" I asked him. It was an honest question not a jibe.

"People are with me to a point. Some in the family miss the things they lost with humanity too much to believe that any good you do will make up for it. Edward believes that it doesn't matter what we do with our lives we are damned as soon as the venom courses through our veins,"

"You shouldn't feel like you need to make up for something that wasn't your fault,"

"I know but it makes it easier to make the best of the situation given to you," Carlisle replied wisely.

I thought about what he said as he cleaned up. I agreed that helping people is good but what if the best thing for someone you love was to kill someone else? What if there are no more people to save! What then? Or maybe what if the best thing for someone isn't to save them but to just disappear?

"Do you believe in Heaven?" I asked

"Yes," Carlisle replied almost instantly.

"Though to be a heaven there must also be a hell," I replied.

"Yes..." he replied cautiously.

"Do you think you are damned?"

"No, I think God gives everyone a chance no matter what they are,"

"Isn't God meant to help people in their time of need?"

Carlisle didn't say anything and I took his expression as a yes. I got off the table biting my lip to stop my thoughts slip from my mouth. _Where was God when any of us needed him?_

I went over to the living room, hoping to help clean up the mess but the room was spotless. Esme stood in the middle of the room mopping some of the corners with what I guessed was bleach. She had a forced smile plastered on her face when she looked at me. In her eyes I could see the shame she felt. I didn't say anything. I wanted to apologise but I knew she wouldn't listen to me.

Edward slowly and cautiously walked into the room then, his posture rigid and cold. I could tell he wasn't breathing. There wasn't much emotion in his eyes, just the odd flicker of sadness. I walked over, putting my arms around him. He cautiously hugged me back.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's gone with Alice...he's upset to say the least..." Edward's voice was quiet and tired.

"Should I try and talk to him or...?"

"No," Edward quickly replied, "I don't think that would be best. I think you should go home," he stepped back and gently unwound my arms from his body. I tried not to look upset as I agreed and said goodbye to whoever was in the house at that moment, which wasn't many.

I found Total by the door and without a word picked him up and carried him home. He said nothing until we got back to the house.

"Well that was interesting..." Total mumbled.

I gave a weak half smile, "Yeah, it was,"

"At least they tried,"

"Do you think that everything's going to be okay?"

"We've all been through worse, we'll deal with it and get by," I replied.

"We really are just a big group of constantly screwed over individuals aren't we?" Total said.

I laughed bitterly and walked over to the kitchen counter. A couple of cards had been placed on it, and I noticed one I didn't recognise. It was a simple silhouette of a wolf howling to the moon. Inside it said _'Happy Birthday! Welcome down here anytime. Jake and Billy.'_

"They dropped it off after you went to school. I brought it in from the rain," Total said.

"We should visit them soon," I said guiltily. I barely ever went down. They usually came to us, Jeb always asked Billy to keep an eye on me.

"Maybe this weekend," Total yawned and started trotting off in the direction of his room. Which was basically the closet in the living room but it was perfect for a dog.

I stood in the empty kitchen for a while and suddenly felt strangely lonely. I hugged myself and slowly went upstairs to my room, trying to leave that feeling in the kitchen but it followed me.

I decided not to go out that night and instead went to bed almost at once after leaving my window open. I wanted to see Edward I wanted to tell him that things were going to be alright, that he didn't have to feel guilty.

Sleep evaded me until I finally heard a small shuffle at the bottom window and watched as a dark figure landed lightly in my room.

We both stayed still and quiet. He didn't look at me and only stared at the wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. Did Jasper do something?

"Let's take a walk," he said.

**I'm so sorry the chapters short and it took so long. My computer crashed (yet again) and I've lost nearly everything, including all my fanfic stuff. I've literally rewritten this within the last hour of my computer has been fixed. Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 and four by Friday. I really want to get chapter five done as well so I can get back on schedule before I go to work. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be longer and I think you can guess what's happening...?**

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews I've gotten so far. I'll do my best to keep you happy!**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I feel so bad, I was sure that during the summer I'd have loads of time but so much has happened! I moved house, (finally) got a new computer, travelled England, fell in love, finished my own original novel and am now sitting at my computer exhausted from the summer...I'll upload the next chapter in a little while as I'm having trouble uploading it...**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

I let Edward stay ahead of me, following his footsteps in the dark night. He said nothing and I didn't try to start a conversation, I knew that something was wrong, something had happened. My thoughts instantly went to Jasper. Had he done something? Had something happened to him?

Soon, after a few minutes we came to a clearing. Not our usual spot, somewhere I hadn't been before. I stopped about a metre away from Edward, waiting for him to turn and face me, to say something. When he didn't, I walked around to his front but he wouldn't look at me, his eyes glued at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly, did I really want to know?

"This is wrong..." Edward whispered his reply.

His answer caught me off guard, "What do you mean?"

His head jerked up then, his eyes full of anger and disgust. "This...thing that's between us, that's what's wrong,"

"I..." I started to speak but he raised a hand stopping me and the words started pouring out of him.

"I've let this go on too long, my family and I agree that you've out stayed your welcome in our home. I thought it would be good to try and have...something...with you but to be honest it's not working for me...I've decided that if I wanted to try a relationship with someone outside my species it should at least be with someone who isn't a complete freak. I - "

I smashed my fist into his jaw at that point. My hand throbbed as he stumbled back. "Don't you dare call me a freak," my voice was icy. "Something? You said you loved me, that's just 'something' to you?"

"Love means different things to vampires, it's only a distraction, to keep us busy in our long lives until something better comes along," His voice was calm as well. He picked himself off the ground, his eyes narrowed,

"You have no idea what the hell you've put my family through. Everything has been that little bit harder since I brought you into our lives and I'm going to right that mistake,"

His words stung, picking at old wounds. I clenched my fists resisting the urge to hit him again.

"We're leaving Forks, for good. We're starting over and...we need to make a clean break. No...reminders of this life," he looked at me, his expression turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry I caused you such trouble," I spat in response, holding back tears.

"It's for the best, just get over me, and find someone else. It's not good for me to be with you any longer," I thought there was a flicker of sadness in his voice but I knew it was my imagination.

I responded to this the only way I knew, I hit him again, throwing him into a tree. Tears streamed down my face.

"You lying bastard! How could I have ever trusted you? You fucking - "

"Look at yourself, the only thing you know is violence and how to fly!" Edward hit me back. It was a soft blow in my side but enough to make me stumble. He calmed down quickly then, watching me carefully,

"It's for the best, someone like you doesn't belong with someone like me, and it would only end badly,"

_This isn't ending it badly?_

Edward's voice got softer, "I know I have wronged you, and in time you may come to forgive me and you will understand this decision. I will always...love you...in a way, but..."

"Just go," my voice was quiet and numb. I turned my back on him, I could hear him linger in the clearing but when I looked behind me again, he was gone.

Then without thinking properly, I went after him. All I knew was that I wanted answers. I went straight to the house thinking someone would be there, maybe Alice or Esme, someone I could talk to.

The house was already abandoned when I got there. The broken window had been boarded up and there were no cars in the drive way. Peering through the windows I could see that they'd covered the large pieces of furniture behind, covered with white cloths to keep the dust off. As if they'd come back.

I constantly felt like I was being watched as I walked slowly around the house. Every once and a while, I called out, wanting them to show themselves but no one appeared. Part of me half hoped it was Edward but I knew it was probably just my imagination.

Then on an impulse, I bent down and picked up a large sharp rock and flung it at the nearest window, making a loud smashing sound. In a way it made me feel better, so I kept collecting rocks and smashed every window I could find. Sometimes I could hear the rocks hitting something else, the thought of it being something expensive brought a half, spite filled smile.

I didn't know what time it was when I stopped. By then, the watched feeling had left and it was just me and the night. That was when I broke down.

My legs buckled and I fell to my knees, letting out quiet sobs. I dug my fingers into the ground, grabbing fistfuls of earth and grass. With my powers I scorched the area around me. Turning the green blades to pitch black charcoal. I needed something to concentrate on, to stop me looking for them.

The harder I tried to hold the tears back the harder my half choked sobs shook me. I quieted down surprisingly quickly after I gave up holding back and silent tears simply rolled down my cheeks as I breathed heavily.

I stumbled to my feet, clenching my fists and telling myself to get a grip. _Your acting like someone's died! Just forget about them, you don't need them you don't need anyone!_

I snapped my wings out and took to the air, letting the wind dry my wet cheeks and calm myself. I swooped up and down in the faint glimmering moonlight, slowly pushing things to the back of my mind one by one and letting my instincts take the reins for a while. I didn't want to feel anything except the air against my feathers.

My eyes tinted blue and I soared faster and faster away from Forks, leaving the trees and flying towards the ocean. The smell of salt soon filled my nose and the sea air was refreshing welcome. I skimmed along the top of the waves, sometimes completely diving in head first, giving a shock to my system and making me gasp.

Eventually I came to a stop and ended up floating on my back letting waves move me around. I was only a few metres from the shore but I felt like I was in the middle of the open sea, where no one could touch me.

A sudden dark movement then caught my eye on the shore. It shrank back into the trees before I could get a better look. I don't know what made me do it but I shook out my water-logged wings and went after it.

It was fast but I was faster, catching up quickly. It ran on all fours and I could hear branches snap under its powerful legs. I kept high above the trees where it wouldn't see me and followed it for what felt like ages. It was a wolf and in the back of my mind, bad memories surfaced before I could push them under again. They made me wince in pain.

Soon we came to a stop and I gasped as I saw the large dark wolf start to shudder and change. The fur receded and was replaced by human skin. A tanned muscled man stood before my eyes.

_Eraser!_

Adrenaline started pumping through my veins instantly. I clenched my jaw and fists, and found myself wishing I'd brought my knife. Didn't matter though, this dog was going down. I landed as gently as I could on a strong branch, making as little sound as possible.

Throughout the years and experiments, eraser's started to look more and more human but a hell of a lot stronger. This one must be the newest breed. He jerked his head to the side as if he was listening for something, maybe he sensed me? Maybe he was waiting for back up?

It didn't matter, if one eraser was here it meant that what is left of the school won't be far behind. If I take him out then it would be a warning to stay away.

Or announcing to the enemy that I'm here?

I debated this in my mind as I crouched as still as a statue in the dark. The voice of reason told me way. I couldn't fight like this.

The shooting pains became more frequent and thumped at the back of my head. My limbs felt like lead as I dragged myself off the floor and folded my wings in. I was light headed and unable to concentrate on more than one thing at a time. I could hear someone running through the brush towards me.

Breathing heavily, I started to run. I poured on the hyper speed and zoomed through the trees. Sweat slid off my face as my skin burned, as if I has a fever. I felt so hot and the forest suddenly seemed so small and haunting. The back of head and neck stung with pain, as if needles were being driven into them.

I burst out to the edge of the forest and onto the side of a road. I skidded to a halt, not sure what to do and lights shone either side of me and horns blared as I leapt out of the way of cars until I the middle of the road alone.

I cried for the second time that night.

My hearing was muffled and quiet and my vision went through good periods and bad periods where I could barely see. I was shaking uncontrollably and the pain in my head and back made me almost fall over in agony.

"Are you okay?" A man's voice said from the bushes. I almost leapt out of my skin when I heard it. Eraser! Eraser! Eraser! My mind screamed the word at me.

"Get away!" I shouted at him, backing away to the other side of the road.

"You need help, let me-" His voice was suddenly booming in my ears. I covered them but felt like there were a thousand erasers all staring at me instead of just one. Their gleaming eyes floating all over the forest.

"Leave me alone, I don't need help! I don't need anyone! " I was too frazzled and terrified to even understand what I was saying as I shouted. I just kept screaming random things, trying to make him go away.

He started to step out on to the road but I didn't wait to see him. I turned and ran again, as fast as I could and this time I didn't hear him behind me.

Eventually I made to the house. The back door was thankfully unlocked and I stepped inside, safe from the night. I didn't get farther than the kitchen when the dizziness hit me. My limbs just stopped working, and I blacked out before the floor swirled up to meet me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up with a thumping head and dry throat, the first thing I saw was a glass of water. I gulped it down, ignoring the warm horrible taste it had gotten as it sat there. Leaning back on the pillow I noticed that Total was sitting on the edge the bed staring at me.

" 'Bout time you woke up,"

"How long have I been out?" my voice was still raspy and my throat was still sore.

"Three days...I heard you come in and..." He didn't need to explain much more than that.

"Since I'm in my bed I can assume you called Jeb?" I felt like groaning because I knew the answer.

"Of course,"

"Why bother? You could have just left me on the ground or tried waking me up," I muttered.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Total snapped, I was shocked I wasn't expecting that reaction. "You come in the middle of the night, collapse on the floor, screaming in pain and throwing up everywhere, and you seriously expected me not to call Jeb?"

I didn't remember any of that, and I think my confusion showed on my face.

"Jeb said you probably blacked out for most of it,"

"Yeah I did,"

Tension and silence hung in the air as I looked away from Total.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Total replied

"Why did this happen? Jeb must have told you," I clenched my hands into fists and prayed it wasn't what I was thinking it was. Total paused and stared carefully at me,

"Check your neck," Was all Total needed to reply.

My hand jerked to the back of my neck and I leaped up, which was a mistake because instantly the room started spinning again. I shakily sat back down again and Total trotted beside me, his head hanging. He nuzzled my free hand as I sat there in shock.

My expiration date had appeared.

"How? Why?" I whispered.

"'That stupid poison managed to activate itself again and then all the effects of it started at once because it had been repressed for so long. Which is why you...had that attack," Total said.

"Is Jeb still here?" I whispered.

"Yeah, he's decided to work from home for as long as possible now,"

I sat up, slowly this time and started to go downstairs. It wasn't that I didn't believe Total it was just that I needed more information. I didn't stop in the bathroom to look in the mirror on the way downstairs. I decided I didn't want to see it.

Jeb sat at the kitchen table which was covered in papers. I saw my name on a couple of them but I ignored it, I knew what they were probably about. I saw him jump a little when he saw me suddenly at the door, his face showed all the grief and strain he had been hiding for years before putting on his normal blank mask.

"Total told me," was the first thing I said.

Jeb just nodded, looking down at his work, fists clenched.

"How long?"

"Didn't you look?"

"Would I be asking if I did?" I kept my voice steady, trying to avoid snapping, he didn't deserve it.

"Hopefully a year. Though that could change depending on conditions and if you get hurt..." His voice trailed off. He stared into space.

I quietly sat down in the seat opposite him, and he started to speak again, "I was so sure you were in the clear,"

"We were both wrong, but can't we do something? Like you can do that surgery again?" Jeb's expression told me the answer was no.

That's when something inside of me snapped. I realised why I had been so calm about this, I had assumed Jeb would have it under control. I assumed he could fix this. But he couldn't _I was going to die._

I sat up and walked over to the counter and walked behind Jeb so he couldn't see my face. I looked at the counter. Before I stop myself I grabbed the nearest thing to me and flung it into the wall, smashing it into pieces and watching it spark slightly.

"Feel better?" Jeb said bitterly.

"No," I half choked the word out. I held back tears and stared at the toaster strewn across the floor.

"Your body is going to be changing rapidly. Powers you should have accumulated over the past two years will pop up and I wouldn't be surprised if a few unexpected ones would as well. The closer to the date, the stronger you will be,"

"There's nothing you can do?"

"I didn't say that. I'm working on it but, in the state your body is in after everything, anything I try could kill you faster. I need to find a cure for the poison but...I don't even know where to begin,"

"So what do I do?"

"I don't know,"

I was on my way out of the kitchen, unable to hold back tears any longer, when he added,

"I heard the Cullens left? Do you know when they're back?"

I ran out of the house, splintering the front door as I slammed it shut too hard behind me.

I didn't go to school anymore and I avoided seeing anyone I knew. Jeb had gone to the school explaining that there was something wrong with my heart and I wouldn't live much longer. He insisted on giving an excuse for my absence and a cover in the case of my death, but now wherever I went I saw awkward glances and sympathetic looks thrown my way. A couple of people had called to tell me to get well soon, but only in the first few days. By then everyone knew I wasn't going to get better.

Despite the fact that death now loomed over me like a constant companion once again, I didn't feel the same fury that overcame me the first time I had the date on my neck. The feeling that I had to beat this thing was not there. It didn't mean that I wasn't going to fight, far from it. I wanted to live but at the same time, I had halfway accepted the fact that this time I might not win.

My days seemed to be scheduled, wake up early, fly for an hour, eat breakfast, train into the late afternoon, tests with in the evening, and fly again. I had started training again because Jeb said I would need to be as fit as possible to take on any new developments in my body. Every day my body accelerated my powers, even if it was just the slightest amount, by the end of the month, the changes had started to get noticeable.

I only needed about four hours sleep and my reflexes were faster than ever, I could fly for an entire day without feeling tired. My powers over electricity and metal had combined to make me magnetic and cause other things to be magnetic.

Jeb ran tests in the evening. I hated it but it was necessary, he needed to find out if he could slow the acceleration to give me more time. He was pleased to find out that he might be able to slow down the process. For the first time in years, Jeb and I spent more than an hour in a room talking to each other nearly everday, mostly about the school.

"The FBI had been following the whereabouts of almost everyone who was largely involved with the school, and by now nearly everyone had been caught,"

"But," I said, there's always a but.

"But some of the people overseas have been more difficult to get to. The FBI had the CIA look into it but now they've gone on lockdown on any information on it. They won't tell them anything and they think that the CIA have been asking for information in exchange for new identities, etc, etc,"

I leaned my head on the table, annoyed. Letting those bastards walk...

"What do the CIA want?"

"Well apparently they're a little too interested in you. Some say that maybe genetic mutation is the way of the future..."

I slammed my hands on the table. "Are you kidding? They want to _continue experimenting_?

"No, no of course not! Well, not on the same scale as the school anyway. Just small things I think the CIA were thinking of...super soldiers. Someone who could heal quicker in battle and could run faster and jump higher, things like that,"

"Who's been released?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, but there's a chance they got to Ter Borscht,"

"Shit, is there any way to find him?"

"I know what you're thinking Max and no there isn't. He could be anywhere in the world by now,"

Ter Borscht had been arrested shortly after the fiasco in Germany but within days he had disappeared. No one had seen him since.

We stayed silent for a while and then Jeb changed the subject.

"Have you heard anything from...?"

He didn't have to finish and I shook my head.

"Did they tell you where they went?"

I shook my head and kept my eyes focused on my hands.

"Are they coming back?"

I sighed a "no," and got up from the table.

"You know if you want to talk about - "

I left before he could finish, tired of people saying that.

The routine of my day kept my mind busy and stopped it wandering to the Cullens. Sometimes I'd find myself flying over their house just out of habit. The windows were still broken and the front garden had become overgrown.

During the day I found it easy to keep my mind off them, I started learning three new martial arts and worked on building a car. It took up a lot of my time but when I was alone, lying on my bed, I found it hard to concentrate on anything other than my flock and the Cullens.

It felt like I'd lost nearly everything in a few hours. A whole life had disappeared from my grasp. I ran over the conversation in my head and sometimes the days leading up to it. How could I not see it coming? Every word he said to me that stung deeper than anything anyone else had ever said.

I wanted to go find someone who could help me, stop my expiry date but Jeb said there was pretty much no one left from the original school who would know. He did say that a few underground labs had started forming lately but they were small and underfunded, barely worth bothering about.

Maybe once a month I'd leave forks for about a week or so, sometimes with Total, sometimes alone. I'd fly somewhere, maybe New York or California, and stay there for a while. I'd steal food and sleep where ever I could. I think it sort of reminded me of what it was like to be on the run and on some level I was warning myself not to get too attached to Forks. Though it was too late for that because I always came back after a few days and easily slipped into my routine again. Sometimes it felt like I would never be able to leave this place.

I had told my mother about the expiration date and she wanted me to come home right away. Of course I refused and told her I was better off here. I told her Jeb may have found away to stop it. She eventually believed me but I still have to update her nearly every other day on what's happening.

It wasn't the best way to spend the last year or so of my life but I couldn't think of any other way to spend it. Until Total pointed out to me one day that I was wasting my time.

"Your mind is going to rot," he said

"What?" My eyes widened, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You do nothing all day, for the past month you've been moping around the house - "

"I have _not _been moping," I snapped.

"Moping is the wrong word, mindless is more like it. You're a zombie. What happened to the Max who would run off all over the place finding a cure? What happened to that no bullshit attitude? What happened to the Max who knew how to _smile_?"

That stung. I hadn't realised I had changed in Total's eyes.

"I'm still the same,"

"No you're not. The Max I know would be trying to make the most of the time she had. Maybe not finding the cure but at least having some fun!"

"What do you want me to do?" MY voice had a pleading edge to it.

"Go out with friends and have fun while you still can," Total's voice grew quiet at the end and he hung his head. I crouched down at Total's level,

"This isn't the end Total. I'm not going anywhere," I said, I only half believed it but it seemed to cheer Total up.

"That sounds like something my Max would say," There was a small hitch in his voice.

I smiled. "Do you want me to call a friend and do something with them?" I didn't want to but if it would cheer him up. I'm sure someone will be free.

"Thank god, yes please," I could tell he suddenly felt embarrassed and quickly turned around. "I'll give you some privacy to make some calls then,"

He left the room and I was stuck staring at the phone in the kitchen. I sighed, wondering who I could call. I hadn't seen anyone in a month except in a brief passing. I picked up the phone and dialled Angela's number. She was the only one who kept calling throughout the month, checking on me. I was sort of grateful; it made me feel like a normal person who was cared about.

Unfortunately I got her voicemail. It was the same with Jessica's. I called around a few numbers and some picked up but said they had plans. Some gave me a half hearted 'get well soon' but others took a moment to remember who I was.

I was left stumped, not knowing what to do. Then I had a brainwave and dialled a new number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacob, its Max,"

He sounded thrilled, "Hey Max, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright, i was just wondering if you were up to anything today, I was thinking of visiting...?" My voice sounded so uncertain at the end, but Jacob didn't notice.

"Of course! You're welcome anytime! When were you thinking of coming?"

"After lunch maybe about two?" I suggested.

"Perfect, I'll be in the garage for most of the day, not sure about my dad but come on down and we can do something,"

"Are you still fixing up that car?" It was so easy to talk to Jacob, he made conversation effortless.

"Yep, but I'm almost done I think,"

"I've got me own car in the garage at the moment. I have a few spare parts if you want me bring anything?"

"Em...Hang on," I heard some rustling and then something metal clunking on to the ground. "You haven't got an extra steering wheel have you?"

I laughed. "You haven't got a steering wheel and you say you're almost done?"

"I lent it to a friend and I have no idea what happened to it,"

"I'll see what I can do then,"

"Cool, I'll see you at two then!"

"Alright see you,"

I hung up and instantly felt better. I was actually looking forward to this.

"Total?" I called. "I'm going to La Push after lunch!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was almost out of town when I spotted it, 'Colour Magic Hairdressers'. I automatically reached up and touched my hair. It was the same shop that gave the flock free haircuts all those years ago. I stopped Jeb's car and stared at it for a while. They were doing some grand opening deals. I then looked at the clock and realised I was going to be an hour early anyway. So before I could stop myself I parked the car and went inside.

I walked out an hour later. I wasn't supposed to be getting anything done. I just wanted to let some good memories rush back. But within seconds I was in a chair and I had three hair dressers arguing over the exact colour over my hair.

I tried telling them I was just looking around but they wouldn't listen and insisted on giving me fifty per cent off because apparently my hair was a mess...

I went in with long honey coloured (after much debate) hair and came out with dark spice red. My hair was cut into a feathered bob. When I left the shop, I was properly smiling for the first time in weeks.

I arrived at La Push an hour later than expected but Jacob didn't seem to mind. He met me in the drive way with an umbrella to keep me from getting wet in the lashing rain.

"Hey Max, loving the hair!" he said brightly.

"Thanks, just got it done,"

"Really suits you," He pulled me into a friendly hug and we walked around the back to the shed. I hadn't managed to find a steering wheel in my garage but I stopped at the junk yard on the way and stole one.

"Hope this one works," I said giving it to him.

"Yeah, should be fine! Thanks, my Frankenstein car owes you one,"

"No problem, so what else have you been up to lately?" We were in the shed now, surrounded by tool and bits of old car. The air smelled heavily of oil.

"Sorry about the smell, I just changing around some stuff when I heard you arrive,"

Jacob was now probably about six foot two and his long and lanky legs and arms had started to look in proportion to his body. His dark hands were covered in black oil, matching his long tied back hair. He bent down to check something under the car and then turned to me.

"I haven't been up to much, my dad has been trying to get me interested in fishing," he rolled his eyes, "I can do it once in a while but not every other day,"

"Oh well, Jeb is back in town for a while so he'll have a fishing partner for now,"

"Yeah, my dad definitely misses Jeb when he's not around now. What does he do?"

"To be honest I have no idea," I laughed, it was sort of true.

He laughed as well, "Apparently they go way back. I think they went to the same high school or something,"

"Hmm, I didn't know that,"

"Yeah, me neither until about a month ago. Jeb came over to tell..." Jacob's face flushed slightly and his voice went quiet.

"Tell you what?" As if I didn't know.

"That...you know...something is wrong..."

"That I'm probably going to die within a year?" I surprised myself at how blasé I sounded.

"Yeah, sorry, my dad told me not to mention it but there goes my big mouth..." he gave an embarrassed, nervous laugh.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it, its fine,"

He gave a tight smile, and then suddenly turned around to look at the car, changing the subject quickly.

My mind only lingered on the date for a few moments before I threw myself into helping Jacob with his car. We talked about everything, his school, his two best friends and his dad. We never mentioned my life and I was actually grateful. It helped me forget just for the day.

Eventually the rain let up and we heard Billy's voice calling from the house.

"Are you guy's hungry? I'm gonna order pizza for dinner!"

"Jeez, I hadn't realised how late it had gotten, feels like you only got here," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, weird," The time had flown by so quickly, and part of me was scared that if I left that I would stop smiling.

"You're staying for dinner of course, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah sure, if you want me to,"

"Of course! I'll warn you though, I have a big appetite!"

I laughed, "You haven't seen a big appetite until you've seen mine!"

Billy had invited Jeb down and he was as surprised to see me there as I was to see him. It was awkward for a few moments but we then played the part of happy family the best we could. Though for once I didn't feel like I was pretending and neither did he. Total came as well of course, we managed to slip him food when no one was looking.

We had six pizzas between the four of us. Jeb had brought down three large ones, pretending to forget that Billy had ordered some, though to Billy's amazement we ate everything.

It was about nine o'clock when we left. It was just getting dark and the dark clouds threatened rain once again.

"You're welcome anytime Max, if you ever need to just get away you know where we are," Billy mentioned quietly as Jeb went and got our coats.

"Thanks, Billy that means a lot,"

"Jeb has been down here quite a bit, he worries about you so much. I know you two aren't exactly close, but just know that everyone is here for you. You aren't alone,"

I wasn't sure what to say to that, but I didn't get a chance to reply as he went on,

"Jeb and I were best friends in high school and we kept in touch throughout college but after that...something stopped. He was always enthusiastic about science and especially biology and genes and stuff like that. He had got a job working in this special branch of this company and he loved the work but started hearing less from him. Everyonce and a while I got a letter. Apparently he met a woman during his work but she never came up again and then everything stopped altogether, ending with this final letter,"

Billy wheeled himself to a drawer in the kitchen, and pulled out a key. Unlocking the drawer he pulled out an old worn looking piece of paper. It looked like it was going to fall apart at the creases from where Billy had obviously read and reread the letter, folding it away carefully hidden.

He handed me the letter,

_Dear Billy,_

_Please don't reply to this letter. You and I have always been great friends and your years of kindness will always be remembered fondly. Unfortunately I am not the same man I was back at high school. I am despicable, the worst kind of man. The kind of person who will watch people suffer and not do a thing to stop them for fear of my own skin. I hope for you to never find out what I have done, that you will keep the good memories of me instead. _

_Know that I never meant for any of this to happen, that I was just someone enthusiastic about science and did everything for what I thought was for the greater good. But now I realise I have been sorely mistaken, I now know what my work has gone towards and it sickens me. Do not believe that I had no choice because I did, and I made it wrong. I must leave my old life behind now, all for the greater good of my daughter._

_I know none of this will make sense to you but I needed to write to someone, to tell someone that I am sorry. I wish I could explain more._

_One day, maybe we'll meet again, part of me hopes so. But until then I wish you the happiest life one can have._

_Your friend,_

_Jeb_

"Jeb called me months ago, before you came and I convinced him to come to forks. So I could help you and him. I don't know everything I realise but I do know that he loves you and that I will be here to help if things go wrong,"

I couldn't doubt the sincerity in Billy's eyes when he spoke. He seemed prepared to take anything I threw at him; he had prepared himself for the worst. He wanted to know everything.

Unfortunately, at that moment, I didn't want him to know everything.

"Thank you Billy, for everything. One day, hopefully Jeb or I will explain things to you. I appreciate everything you've done," I sighed, "I have a feeling I might be spending quite a bit of time here if you don't mind," 

"Of course not," Billy was obviously disappointed at not getting some answers but he only showed it for a second before a smile was back on his face.

"C'mon, Jeb is probably waiting,"

Jeb stood in the hall wearing his red coat and holding my black one. He seemed deep in conversation with Jacob but they finished speaking by the time I went over.

"Cya Max, you'll come back soon won't you?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"Of course, someone needs to make sure you finish your car!" I replied slipping my coat on.

Jacob's face lit up, "Great, well just call round whenever you want!"

"Good to see you Jake," Jeb said and then to Billy, "have a good night!"

"You too!"

You could see the old friendship slipping out when they smiled at each other.

Jeb and I didn't speak as we went to his car. Total hopped quietly in the back, have asleep and full of pizza. It was only after I had shut the car door and Jeb revved the engine did he say one thing,

"I like your new hair, it really suits you,"


	6. Author's note

Hi guys, long time no write huh?

First off, I'd like to apologise for my sudden departure from Fanfiction a few years back. I really let you guys down and I'm very sorry for that. So much has happened over the past while, I've been through a lot of problems and things just got pushed aside.  
Secondly, thank you for the amazing support for this story, when I clicked back on to this website I expected this story to have been forgotten but the amount of amazing reviews and messages surprised me greatly.  
This message is just to let those who want this story continued that I am back and I plan to finish what I started. The next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow (depends where I've hidden the outline I had for this story haha). I will be trying to stick to the same writing style as before though you may find some changes as it has developed over the years.

Thank you very much for your support; it is because of all of you that this story will be continued.

Lauren/lackofbetterchoice

xxx


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

"Dammit Max stop sending things flying across the room, you almost hit me there!" Jeb snapped at me.

I placed the plastic toy train carefully on the ground, without touching it. It was the second week of May and, as Jeb had predicted, my powers had begun to evolve once again. My telekinesis no longer only applied to metal but to everything now. I'd discovered this development yesterday when I went to reach for a plastic knife and accidentally sent it flying across the room and firmly lodging it in the stem a poor pot plant in the corner.

I looked at Jeb apologetically; he looked rough with bags under his eyes and a scraggly unshaved beard. I hadn't seen him leave his basement lab in maybe two days unless it was to go to the bathroom or make more coffee. I was pretty sure he only lived on caffeine now and had stopped eating unless Total and I made him.

We were running through more blood tests, x rays and brain scans to check on the progress of the poison. It seemed like it hadn't progressed any faster than we had anticipated but my new powers reminded us of the time pressure we were under. Needless to say we were all stressed as hell.

Jeb and I sat in the lab in silence for a while, at a loss for what else we could do. Suddenly Jeb leaned back in his chair, rubbed his eyes and said,

"The FBI called."

I tensed; it's rarely good news when they call.

"They've got a job for me and want me to start next week." Jeb said this through gritted teeth, his resentment was clear.

"Have you told them what happened?" I asked.

"I gave them the basic gist of it and..." he trailed off closing his eyes again.

"And?"

He sighed, "They said that if I break my contract with them, I'll be locked up and I won't be able to help anyone."

My eyes turned to the toy train and narrowed. Little dents formed in the walls and the wheels crackled in the silence.

"They did however offer to look into anything that could possibly help you and said I could go through a few data bases to find anyone left from Itex who might know a cure."

"What's the catch?" I replied instantly, not buying their generosity for a second.

"They haven't said yet, but it's been hinted at being allowed to look into your genetic makeup."

"The 'super-soldier' idea again?"

Jeb nodded.

I didn't say anything else. No way was I going to help anyone mutate human genes again, especially for war purposes, and Jeb knew that.

"I'm going on Sunday and should back in two weeks or so but it depends what they want." Jeb slowly stood up and grabbed the nearby coffee mug off his desk. "If I get a chance I'm going to try and sneak a peek into their data bases anyway, they might have information that they aren't letting on."

I nodded and then decided to ask something I should have done a long time ago. "What do you do for the FBI?"

"It's complicated." He replied.

"You always say that, try a different answer."

"At first, I tracked down the last remaining people of Itex in exchange for the safety of both of us. Then, as they slowly ran out of people, they used me to help get rid of small underground labs that have been forming for the past while."

"Don't they have their own scientists and teams?"

"Yes, but not anyone who knows the technology like I do. They want everything accounted for, checked out and so on. And, in some cases, we find something that they actually want to use themselves and I have to help them with that

"They've been asking for you less and less." I pointed out.

"Yes." Jeb replied shortly.

Neither of us said anything but we were both thinking the same thing. Soon there'll come a time when the FBI won't need Jeb at all, and our safety and security with them could be a thing of the past.

Jeb left two days later on a rainy Sunday afternoon. For the first time ever, I felt a pang of sadness as he left. I was going to miss him. On the steps outside our front door he gave me an awkward hug and said to call him if anything else happened. He seemed to pause for a few moments as if waiting for me to say something but I simply nodded with my eyes glued to the ground. I didn't trust myself to stay calm and not beg him to ignore the FBI and stay with me. I knew he couldn't.

The house took on a lonely atmosphere. I tried to go back to my usual training routine for a few days but I couldn't concentrate on anything. Even Total didn't seem bothered to watch his TV shows and spent his time mostly just wondering around the house looking at the lab equipment or locked in his closet room by himself. He said he had a project he was working on.

By Thursday we both agreed we needed to get out and have other human contact or else we were going to go nuts. I knew exactly where I was going.

I decided to bring my Frankenstein motorcycle and an extra helmet. I'd told Jacob about how fast it could go and from the way his face lit up I could tell he wanted to try it out. Total decided to fly ahead.

"You know you'll have to behave and be normal" I warned.

Total gave the dog approximation of an eye roll. "Fine,"

We arrived at the house by mid afternoon but there was no answer at the house. I suddenly felt unsure about my place here. I probably should have called and not just assumed I could just come over when I felt.

Suddenly a familiar deep voice could be heard in the shed behind the house. I went around the back and called out, "Jacob?"

Total barked and jumped out of my arms, running into the shed in front of me, "Total!" I called after him in annoyance.

"Hey Total what's up?" Jacob then appeared from the shed and was quickly followed by two other boys, both with tanned skin and oily black hair. Total, who was now in Jacob's arms, barked in response. Jeez, he really likes Jacob as well.

"Hey Max!" A huge grin appeared on Jacob's face and I mirrored it. I felt welcome. "I was wondering if you'd be coming round anytime soon."

"Yeah, we were just talking about you," The boy to his right snickered quietly. Jacob tried to give him a not-so-sly kick in the shin, which the boy neatly dodged.

"Max, this is Quill and Embry. Guys, this is Max Batcheldor."

As soon as Jacob said my surname, eyes widened and a look of realisation dawned on them. Ah, so Jacob hadn't told you that his friend Max was _the _Max. The one who lost her family and will now drop dead at any moment from heart failure, _that_ Max. I knew the look all too well in Forks and it pissed me off but I kept a pleasant smile on my face as I greeted them. The boys managed to recover themselves enough to smile back at me.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," I said.

"No! Not at all!" Jacob protested. "I'm just trying to figure out some things with my rabbit..."

"Really? You want me to take a look?" I offered instantly and started to walk towards the shed. The boys quickly followed and said,

"You know it's pretty complicated,"

"You shouldn't really touch anything,"

"Guys, shut up, I told you she's cool with cars." I heard Jacob whack them on the back of the head, followed by a whisper, "I know what you're thinking but just don't mention it,"

I ignored them and dived under the bonnet, fiddling with gears and plugs. "So is it just not running smoothly?" I asked

"Em...no..." Jacob began,

"It won't start at all" Embry finished, "You owe me fifty bucks,"

"I'm going to get it running" Jacob protested

"Dude you've been trying for ages, give it up!"

"It's not over 'til the fat lady sings!"

"Jake, she hasn't just sung, she's given a run of performances and numerous encores," Quill slipped in.

As the boys argued I worked away quietly and smugly. I could tell what was wrong instantly. I didn't even try to gain their attention until I emerged from the engine, wiped my greasy hand on a rag, and slipped behind the wheel.

"Hey Jake," I called loudly and the boys stopped debating looking confused. The I turned the ignition key and the engine spluttered and coughed to life. Jacob's face lit up as the other's jaws dropped in horror.

"So, Embry what were you saying about that fifty bucks?" Jacob nudged him in the ribs as I revved the engine. It was a satisfying sound. I allowed my smugness to beam out at them.

When I got out of the car Jacob ran over and suddenly grabbed me in a bear hug. Man he's got some strength now. Before I could stop myself I tensed and my jaw locked. I wasn't prepared for this. Jacob noticed the tension and quickly released me, looking half hurt and half apologetic.

"Here Jacob..." Embry mumbled and took out a fifty dollar note. "You got lucky with the engine."

"He got lucky in other ways as well," Quill whispered behind him. Once again, ultra sense of hearing has its uses. Embry gave a small smile at me.

"Make sure he splits that with you, you're the only reason he has it."

Suddenly Embry's phone vibrated and jingled in his pocket. He took it out and wandered off into the corner to answer it. "Hey mom..."

"Jake was right, you have a talent for mechanics," Quill said.

"Told you she isn't your average girl," Jacob replied.

Haha, in more ways than you know Jake, I thought. "I've been building things for years, in my family you kind of had to be good at it"

That through them both, they didn't expect me to mention my family.

"So was your dad a mechanic or something?" Quill asked almost hesitantly.

I shrugged, "Not a professional, just had an interest," I think Jeb just liked looking at the pictures in those car magazines rather than read them, unlike Nudge.

A small pang of sadness ached inside me. Danger zone, need a change of subject now.

Luckily, Embry returned then.

"Sorry, that was my mom, I've got to go. She's invited Sam and some other people round for dinner and wants me to help set up."

All three boy's lips turned into tense thin lines at the name 'Sam'. A mixture of annoyance and sadness shone in their eyes. Before I could ask what was wrong, Quill said,

"I'll give you a lift Embry, I'm going that way now. I'll help set up as well if you want."

"Thanks," Embry replied and turned to walk away, his head down. "See you later Jake, nice meeting you Max," He didn't look back at us as he spoke.

Jacob patted Quill on the back, "I'll see you in school, bye."

The combination of the atmosphere darkening and the boys leaving so suddenly made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Total barked from the corner, I'd almost forgotten he was there, as if to let me know he didn't have a good feeling either.

There was a beat of silence as Jake and I stood in the middle of the shed awkwardly. Suddenly, he turned to me with a somewhat forced smile. "Hey, are you hungry?"

I put my hand on my stomach, when am I not hungry? "Famished,"

His smile became real then. "Cool, let's take my baby for a spin around La Push, I know this great café that does the best desserts and," He held up his fifty dollar note, "It's all on Embry,"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a quick spin in the Rabbit, which, I have to say, was running impressively well, Jacob stopped off at this small place called Café Marie. It was on the sea front and the smell of salt and seaweed hung heavily in the air. Although the sun, as usual, was hidden behind white clouds and warm breeze blew keeping the cold at bay.

Jacob was right about the desserts and we agreed that the food tasted even better knowing that it wasn't us paying. I amazed Jacob by ordering not only a chocolate sundae but also a caramel covered waffle with whipped cream. I then gave half of it to Total who was obviously disgruntled at not getting his own or being allowed inside the café, forcing us to sit at a picnic bench outside. In his opinion, all dogs should be allowed to not only sit inside, but also sit at the table with their own plate of food.

"Are you sure that's at all good for him?" Jacob asked warily but I waved my hand as if to brush away his worries.

"He's fine; he's a special breed of dog Jeb released from an animal testing lab. He can eat human food."

Jacob's eyes widened, "Animal testing, jeez that's harsh..." he lent down and scratched beneath Total's chin. "Poor you; must have been through a lot."

Total shook him off and I focused all my attention on dipping my waffle into my sundae.

"So...my dad said Jeb was going away for work again."

"Yep, he said it shouldn't be a long trip but it all depends on his boss." I shrugged.

"Do you get lonely?"

Yes. "Not really,"

Jacob's eyebrows rose, "I would, being on my own all the time isn't my idea of fun,"

"I'm used to it," I leaned down and gave Total a pat, "He keeps my hands full,"

"You know, if you ever do get lonely you could stay at our place. My dad has been clearing out the spare room for you."

I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth opened then closed again. I didn't know what to say but I was touched by their thoughtfulness.

"Of course it's a little out of the way from Forks and your friends from school..." Jacob continued.

Hmm what friends? "Thank you Jake, really. It's sweet of your dad and you, I'm happy at the house at the moment though."

"Just keep it in mind." He smiled warmly and gave a large spoonful of his ice cream to Total. "You can't have waffles without ice cream."

Total barked in agreement.

"Chocolate ice cream is his favourite," I said.

Jacob smiled but I could tell he wasn't really paying attention to my reply. His eyes were directed past me. I turned around to see a small group of large tanned boys with oily black hair just like Jacob. Their muscles could be seen clearly through their T shirts.

Although they seemed to be minding their own business, chatting across the road, one of them looked towards us repeatedly. There was neither hostility nor friendliness in his gaze but a sense of superiority. It was clear he was the leader of the group.

The hairs on my neck stood up and I tensed. I felt threatened and usually that feeling is not unwarranted.

I looked back to Jacob whose eyes were now glued to the table but his body language told me he wasn't exactly friendly with this guy either.

"You look like your trying to burn a hole through the table with your eyes." I said.

"I wish I could, then I'd be looking straight at him," There was venom in his voice that shocked me.

"Who is he?"

"Sam Uley,"

Ah, the mysterious Sam.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, turning back to look at him again, Jacob stopped me.

"Don't look; he might decide to come over,"

Right, now I really want to know what's going on I thought and raised an eyebrow at Jacob. He then began to explain.

"He's the leader of this...gang."

"La Push has a gang?" I didn't think that La Push was big enough to have many problems let alone a gang.

"Not in the bad sense, their kind of like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, the keep the 'peace' and encourage 'tribe pride' and so on but...it's hard to explain."

"Go on, try it at least. They seem like a pretty goody two shoes gang to me. I've heard of worse." I prodded.

"They just act like they own the place, like they are superior or know something we don't. What's worse is the council of the reservation actually encourage it and meet with Sam and his..._disciples" _Jacob spat the last word out then looked up at them again.

"There's this one guy, he's the shortest of them all and their newest recruit. We used to be friends but about a month ago, Sam started hanging out with him, coming round for dinner and meeting the family. Then, all of a sudden, it was like he was brainwashed. He wouldn't have anything to do with me and follows Sam like he's the greatest thing since sliced bread."

Something clicked then. "The same is happening to Embry." I stated and Jacob nodded.

"He's freaked out that he's next, I keep telling him that we'll stop them doing anything to him but, that's what we said to Andrew and look what happened."

"Have you told anyone about it?"

"We've tried but no one listens, they all think Sam is great as well and is doing good for the reservation." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Not much we can do."

"Hmmm," This was a predicament.

"There's...something else." Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

"They look at me weird, like...they're waiting for something. I think I'm going to be next."

My jaw clenched. "Jake if they lay one finger on you, I'll break all their arms," I raised my hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "And don't say I can't, because I most certainly can. That is a promise." I'll probably do a lot more than just break their arms.

Jacob gave a kind of half smile, "Thanks," he said but a second later the smile was wiped off and I could sense someone walking up behind us.

"Jacob," A man's voice spoke. I turned to see the famous Sam stand behind me. He suddenly looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on why. Jacob didn't say a word.

"I was talking to your dad a while back and I mentioned a tribal bonfire night. Did he tell you?"

"Yeah, he did,"

"I was just wondering because I never got a reply about the invitation."

"I'm busy that night." He kept his replies short but the hostility was clear.

Sam simply nodded and obviously got the message that he wasn't welcome as he quickly turned and walked back to his group, who were watching the conversation closely. On one of his shoulders I could see a tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon.

"Well, I can see you're almost as good at making friends as I am." I joked, Jacob didn't smile, his eyes following the group as they walked away. It was clear from their looks that they were talking about him.

"What's with the tattoo? I've seen that symbol a lot around here."

"The wolf? It's part the La Push legends of the Quiluetes. Ones that Sam and his followers are great believers in."

"Quiluetes?"

"Our ancestors. The people who first settled in La Push. There's a lot of legends of where our ancestors came from but the main one claims that we descended from wolves, or men who could turn into wolves."

I raised an eyebrow and Jacob quickly added, "Of course this is all just superstition, I don't expect you to believe me. I don't even believe it." He leaned back on his chair.

"Tell me one of the legends about the wolves then." I replied, intrigued. Descended from erasers...interesting, I thought. Maybe that's where the school got its werewolf fascination from?

"Hmm, the main ones are about the cold ones and the wolves. The cold ones are the werewolves only natural enemy, you see and legend has it that my own grandfather met some of them." He smiled at that, "I think that's why my dad is so into these stories as well, because our family is a part of them. My great-grandfather made a treaty with the cold ones to keep them off our land in exchange for not exposing them to the rest of the humans. The cold ones are blood drinkers or vampires as they are more commonly called and for centuries the wolves fought them."

The word vampires pricked both mine and Total's ears up. A sting in my heart started to swell in my chest but I pushed it back down along with all the other emotions I wanted to forget. Jacob took this as a sign of interest and continued.

"Traditionally the cold ones are our enemies but the ones my great grandfather met were different. They claimed not to drink human blood and only lived on animals."

The sting became more painful and my eyes became glued to the table.

"Are you okay Max? You've gone pale." Jacob asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just the ice cream not quite agreeing with me. Go on, continue with the story." I replied, trying to sound happier.

Jacob continued but slowly, as if gauging my reactions. "Well there isn't much else to tell, this coven promised to never attack a wolf or human and never to step on our land. We promised to not attack them or expose what they were. They left after a couple of years living here but then supposedly they..." Jacob trailed off.

"Returned?" I finished for him. So the Cullens had come to Forks before, I had never been told this or about the wolves. Of course, I had not told them much of my history either. Edward was the only one who knew everything; only small details were shared with the rest of the family.

After a moment of silence, I spoke again. "The 'returned' vampires' are the Cullens, aren't they?" I looked up at Jacob with a smile and kept my voice light when I asked but Jacob saw right through it.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He simply replied. "It's just a stupid legend..."

"It was an interesting story-" I started but Jacob cut me off.

"But it hurts you to talk about them," Jacob cut me off angrily. "I'm so stupid not to think of that with my big mouth."

"What do you mean? I don't care, they can do what they want, and I'm over it." Liar, my conscience spoke in the back of my head. Jacob seemed to agree with it.

"They hurt you badly; anyone can see that and you are definitely not over it. I can see it in your eyes when they are mentioned. You go pale and the life seems to get sucked out of you."

Owch, that hurt. I hadn't realised that it had been that obvious. I opened my mouth to protest but Jacob was now in full rant mode.

"Jeb was worried sick over you, he was telling Billy that they'd just left without a word and you simply turned into a zombie just focusing on one project to the next, barely speaking a word to anyone. He was freaking out that you were going to turn back to what you were like when your family were killed."

This was the first time Jacob had mentioned my family without hesitation or caution. The sharpness in his voice shocked me.

"I hate them. All of them. I don't believe in vampires but they certainly sucked something out of you and ripped it to shreds."

Yep, that would be my heart and my hope. I thought bitterly. My heart beat felt like it was going to burst with pain and my stomach churned. Sweat appeared on my brow as I tried to push back the build up of emotion and memories I had repressed over the months, over the years. Jacob took no notice, his voice had risen now and people on the street started to stop and stare.

"They are a load of cowards and bastards and you know why? Because they left you when you needed them. For fuck sake, you are going to die and they left!"

At that point, Total began to bark wildly at Jacob silencing him. He then jumped onto my lap, nuzzling into my stomach, the dog equivalent of a hug. Through this my eyes were glued to the table. I then became vaguely aware of my chest hurting and then realised I had stopped breathing. I took a long, slow deep breath and slowly numbed myself to the pain. In my head I repeated a mantra that I kept after the Cullens had just left. 'Forget about them. You don't need them. They don't deserve your tears.'

Only after this did I eventually look up at Jacob. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of tears silently running down his face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, confused.

He quickly rubbed the tears away. "Because it's not fair."

"What isn't fair?" Life isn't fair, and death isn't too fond of fairness either, I thought.

Jacob gave a short bitter laugh, seemingly ignoring my question. "It's so selfish, all I can think of is that I don't want to lose you." He looked at me then. "It's not fair that you have to die. It's not fair that we have so little time left."

I didn't know what to say. How can you say it'll be alright even though it is so obviously not? How do you comfort someone about your own death? Part of me was torn between telling him to suck it up, that he wasn't the one dying and just letting him cry his eyes out. My hand automatically touched the back of my neck. The date was covered up with a special type of heavy make-up so no one could see it. I knew it was there though, always.

"Stop crying." I said gently. I moved my chair around the table to sit closer to him. Jacob rubbed his eyes dry with his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry, Max. This isn't what you need. Some idiot crying over you."

"You're right; if I'm not crying over it then you certainly aren't allowed to." I said this with an essence of humour in my voice, to let him know I didn't really mean it. He gave a slight smile. "Besides," I continued, "it kind of feels nice to know that someone other than Jeb and Total will miss me,"

"Lots of people will miss you Max," Jacob replied.

I wasn't so convinced but I didn't say so. Instead, I sighed and looked out onto the sea and the ominous looking grey clouds coming in from the horizon. In my peripheral vision, I could see Jacob's hand hover hesitantly over mine. I turned my hand over and laced my fingers slowly with his.

"You don't really like being touched much." It wasn't a question or an accusation, just a true statement.

"After all I've been through, it takes me a while to get used to it," I replied simply. I didn't offer a further explanation and was grateful when Jacob didn't push for one.

We stayed silent, watching the dark clouds move towards us. Our ice cream melted slowly into little puddles but no one noticed. We'd both lost our appetites.

"Are you scared?" Jacob asked eventually.

I didn't answer straight away and simply let the question turn over and over in my mind. I thought about the months that had passed since my expiration date appeared, how I'd become so focused from one project to the next, how I'd constantly try to be doing something, about my 'zombie like' state as others had called it. It was all to distract me from the emotions I didn't want to feel, the pain, the grief...the fear.

When I answered Jacob, I only just won the struggle against my own tears.

"Yes,"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We stayed at the cafe in silence until the incoming rain chased us away. Jacob drove Total and I back to his house and invited us in but I decided to go home. I needed to stretch my wings out and think about the day by myself. Despite this, it felt lonely getting onto my bike, getting ready to leave.

Before I started the engine, Jacob took my hand and said, "I'll be here, if you need me." His gaze was intense and I couldn't doubt his sincerity. I simply swallowed hard and nodded, unable to say anything.

All the way home, with Total flying over head, I admonished myself for getting attached to someone once again, for letting someone get close to me and most of all, for causing pain for Jacob as he knew that my time was limited. "This is why I'm not a people person," I said through angry gritted teeth.

When I got home I wiped the concealer from my neck and stared at the bold numbers in the mirror. My finger traced the black lines slowly, over and over again as if the touch would make them fade away. It seemed to glare at me in defiance, laughing at my failure to overcome it. In a sudden fit of anger, my telekinesis flared up and cracked the glass with small shards falling to the ground at my feet.

**28/03/13**

_I had a little over 10 months to live._

"Max, are you okay?" Total asked, rubbing his nose against my ankle.

I sighed, "I haven't been okay in a long time Total," I slowly lay down on the couch and closed my eyes, suddenly extremely tired. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"Because unfortunately we've been dealt a bad hand of cards in this life," Total replied, "But we've got to make the most of what we've got and just keep holding on,"

"What is there left to hold on to?"

Suddenly Total leaped on to my chest, "Now listen here, and stop thinking that way right now." His voice was split between anger and grief. "You have plenty to hold to, Jeb, Ella and your mother they all want to you to live and would do anything to give you the life you deserve. You have Jacob and Billy who obviously care about you. There's still some Itex scum you might need to hunt and you know what? I bet the world is going to need saving again any day now and we're going to be lost without you!"

I gave a small laugh and granted Total a half smile. He stayed quiet for a few moments and then said,

"And I need you." He lay down, half hiding his head in his paws. "I...I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. I can't even imagine it. You may think me selfish but I've lost just as much as you have and I can't take losing much more. You are my family, my mutant in crime...my leader. Where you go I follow."

As he said this I sat up and wrapped Total in my arms, holding him tightly. I could feel my t-shirt getting wet with tears and it took me a few moments to realise that those tears weren't just Total's. "You're right, I have a lot to live for and I need to keep you out of trouble." I said, trying to lighten the mood a little, I was rewarded with a cross between the dog equivalent of a sob and laugh.

Eventually I unwrapped my arms and held him up so I could look Total in the eye. "Promise me you won't...do anything stupid if my expiry date does activate." Total looked away from my gaze for a moment, as if he was thinking about it and then eventually met my eyes again.

"I promise I won't kill myself, it's not my style. I'd prefer to go out with a bang, like when I'm avenging your death."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, "I can't promise you anything more than that."

I sighed and nodded, knowing that there was no convincing him now and I was suddenly too tired to argue. I lay back down on the couch with Total by my side and closed my eyes once again. It wasn't long until my breathing slowed and sleep took me.

_I was running through the thick damp forest. I remembered this dream, its familiar sense of fear and panic. I was being chased and I could hear my pursuers crashing through the trees behind me, their inhuman screams ringing my ears as I pumped my legs harder and harder. Any minute now I'd reach a cliff and jump into the open air. Any minute now, just a little further._

_The cliff never came._

_The forest never seemed to end and my hunters were almost breathing down my neck. My heart and lungs were screaming at me to stop but I couldn't listen to them. Instead I tried to snap out my wings and fly out of the forest anyway, but my wings wouldn't move. They were there, I could feel them against my back but they simply hung limply, useless._

_I started to scream for help from anyone then. Tears ran down my face as every limb in my body seemed to protest against my brain forcing them to move._

_Suddenly I burst into a clearing in the forest and could see a group of people. I stopped dead, it was the Cullens. I could hear my hunters gaining but I couldn't help stare. Edward turned to look at me with a smile._

"_Hello my angel," he said._

"_Edward, we need to get out of here. They're going to kill us all!" I shouted back at them but no one seemed to panic. _

_Edward then walked towards me and brushed my cheek gently with his cold hand. I wanted to move away from him but my body seemed frozen by his touch._

"_I miss you," This didn't mean to come out of my mouth but I couldn't stop the words tumbling out. Edward didn't reply but continued to stroke my cheek, ignoring the growing shouts and screams behind me._

"_I love you," I finally managed to raise my hand and it felt like lead. With a herculean effort I batted his hand away from my face. "You abandoned me, I loved you but you left. I still love you but you aren't coming back," I spat this at him and he stepped back in surprise._

_Finally, my pursuers burst into the clearing behind me and slowly I turned to face whoever they were._

_I was staring in the face of Sam Uley, twisted in anger and hatred. Behind him were four more tanned, dark haired boys and among them was Jacob. I called out to him but he didn't seem to recognise me._

_Then Sam fell to his knees and dark fur burst through his clothes. Slowly, to my horror, I watched him turn into an eraser. When the transformation was complete I turned to where the Cullens were but the clearing behind me was empty. They had left, again._

_Taking a deep breath I turned back to face my fate. Eraser Sam leaped and a scream burst through my lips as his teeth aimed at my throat._

I woke up with a jolt, breathing hard a covered in sweat. The living room was dark; I guessed in must have been the early hours of the morning. I lay still on the couch until my breathing and heart rate slowed. My eyes were wide open and alert, still waiting for my attacker to jump out at any moment.

As I sat up in the quiet house, I realised a blanket had been put over me and Total was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to Total's closet/bedroom in the hall way and found him curled up in his bed. I had been forbidden to go into Total's room a little while back because he was working on something secret. I was amazed to see the changes he'd made to the closet. The walls were covered in maps, with pins stuck in various places. Sheets of paper and photographs were scattered on the floor, it looked like he had been reading through them before he fell asleep. This was the little project he was working on. I didn't read the details on the sheets but I could recognise the people in the photographs.

Carlisle and Esme were in one, it was taken at a distance in the trees. Carlisle was in his white lab coat. Another one held a picture of Alice, also from long range but zoomed in on her close up. She still had the same brown pixie cut that became so familiar to me. There were other photographs but they were too blurry to make out, probably taken while the Cullens were running. There was also an aerial shot of a large house. _Their new home, _I thought bitterly. I pushed back the longing ache in my heart that they left in their absence. I swallowed hard and shut the door, unable to look at anymore.

Total's intent was clear, he was stalking them, finding out where they went. He knows they don't care about us anymore. Why bother finding them? I never told him what exactly Edward had said the night he left but I made it quite clear that he wasn't ever coming back.

Another deep breath, another wave of emotion to be pushed down. I don't need them. We were fine on our own before vampires, we will be fine on our own now.

I went to the kitchen in search of something to eat, finding a microwave spaghetti Bolognese meal. I popped it in the microwave and flopped down at the kitchen table, rubbing my hands through my hair and trying not to think about the Cullens. Moonlight streamed into the kitchen through the large glass doors, leading into the forest that was my back garden.

On the table there was a newspaper and the large headline caught my eye,

**Hikers are no longer safe in Forks**

I picked it up and skimmed the article intrigued.

_Sally and Michael Johnson are the latest victims in a series of attacks in Forks Forest. The couple were found two days ago, their bodies disfigured and mangled by animal claws and teeth. They were identified by their parents._

_Although the police can confirm nothing at this time, they speculate that this attack was committed by the seemingly new breed of wolf that has been sighted in the forest. No pictures have been managed to be taken but it is said that this pack of wolves is far larger than any other known breed and far more dangerous._

It went on to talk more of the victims' lives and the tragedy but I kept rereading the part about the wolves. I then got up and went over to a corner of the kitchen where we piled our old newspapers for recycling.

The paper I read was from today, the 11th of May and it said it wasn't the first attack. Soon, I found a paper from last week with pretty much the same article on page three. Again they speculated giant wolves were the culprits and this time there were three victims. According to the article it was the third attack in a month.

I sat on the floor with the articles laid out in front of me. I remembered when my expiration date came up and I had seen a wolf transform into a man. We had decided that it was probably just a hallucination caused by the poison and the panic, as Jeb said that no lab had ever managed to recreate the erasers since the school...but what if he missed something? What if there was another lab?

There could be erasers in Forks right at this moment. The thought sent shivers down my spine and I tensed, as if they could appear at any moment. If erasers are here, are they hunting me? Or are they just looking for refuge and happened come here? If they are attacking people then they certainly aren't peaceful, that's for sure. I had never heard of erasers being so bloodthirsty and just attacking random people though. There must be a reason...

I thought back to that night and tried to remember what the man looked like. He had the tanned skin and black hair, just like those on the reservation...suddenly something clicked and I realised why Sam seemed so familiar. _He _was the eraser I saw.

Jacob's words echoed in my mind, '_Sam and his disciples.._. _it was like he was brainwashed... descended from wolves'._

If Sam was an eraser then he is recruiting others. There could be a lab here turning people into erasers at this very moment. If he isn't, then there is something else out there that is attacking people. No matter what it was, I decided it was my job to find out.

I stood up, picking up the newspapers and put them on the table. I then scribbled a note to Total and stuck it on the fridge, not wanting to wake him up. It was just coming up to one in the morning and he'd be cranky if I woke him at this hour.

Taking my dinner with me, I ran upstairs to my room. I dug through my wardrobe and pulled out a black hoodie with slits for wings and old black leggings. My 'spy gear' from my Itex hunting days. In certain lights you could see blood stains that not even multiple washes could get out.

Putting it on, it brought back old feelings. I was a hunter, I was a tracker, I was going to find out what was going on and stop it no matter what. It was strange how some old clothes could make me feel so sure of myself. With this new determination, I opened my bedroom window, snapped out my wings and leaped into the dark night.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the gap of no updates. I went away and was planning to update while I was there but internet was sketchy at the best of times and I was so busy. Here is a nice long chapter to make up for it and the moment that many of you have been asking for is coming up!**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xxxx**

**Chapter 9**

The night was cold and damp, water droplets gently brushed against my face as I flew through the air. The moon highlighted the edges of the forest and I could see branches twist and curl beneath me. It looked far more sinister at night than during the day. Part of me wanted to simply fly all the way through the night and let myself be taken over by my bird instincts, which always remained in the back of my mind. I couldn't do that though, I had a mission and people to protect.

I started with the area where the latest victims had been found, landing in small clearing near the very centre of the forest. They must have been hiking for a long time to get this far. Police and medics had cleared away the bodies and with them, much of the evidence, to my disappointment. Any footprints or tracks had been destroyed by so much movement and activity in the area. Of course, the police and medics were looking for animal tracks, why bother looking for signs of a human?

I wandered around the immediate area, trying to disturb as little as possible, looking for anything that might point me in the general direction. If the story was in the paper today, then there must be some evidence left.

Eventually, I found it. A tell tale sign that I only I could know. It was five long scratch marks across a tree only five minutes from the clearing. It was understandable why it would be mistaken for a wolf scratch but this was different. It was up high on the truck, as far as my arm could reach and the pattern the scratch marks were placed was also different. I placed my hand on it and moved it down, my fingers following the line easily. It was like someone had very sharp, very long fingernails. Or they were half way through their transformation from human to wolf.

In the school, I saw these markings all over eraser cells. When they transformed it seemed as if they would explode with fur and teeth but the claws were always the first to appear, half human and half wolf hands lunging at you with fury and hate...

I closed my eyes and gripped the tree. Deep breathes, in and out. Remembering this made my body tense and hum with energy building up to be used. It was hard to know what emotion I was feeling. My first instinct was to hate them all but then I remember Ari. Then I couldn't hate them anymore. I couldn't hate them because they were just being controlled like I was in the school; it wasn't their fault they had been turned into brainwashed monsters.

I opened my eyes slowly and released my grip from the tree truck. Scorch marks remained where my hands had been. I had unconsciously used the tree as something to pour my energy into, to stop it getting out of control.

It didn't matter if I hated them or not, I thought. It's kill or be killed and if they are hurting people or want me dead then I've got to stop them. No matter how I feel about it.

I slowly went back to the clearing and sat down on the cool damp grass. I ran my hands through the blades around me as I slowly counted my breaths and closed my eyes. The palms of my hands were sweating and it was difficult to keep them from shaking.

In theory it should work, I thought, but 'in theory' hasn't always exactly worked out well for me in the past. I could control electricity and huge amounts of energy. Jeb's theory was that I could send out pulses of energy out as an extension of myself and use it as a sort of sonar.

We'd never tried it before because I could risk losing control of the energy and destroying things or setting them on fire or allow too much energy into my body or kill someone else with an electric shock or show off my location to the enemies I was looking for or ...well you get the idea.

If I didn't try it though, I could be searching for ages and never find anything. Forks forest was huge and I had no idea if the erasers were even staying in the forest or if they'd moved on. I had to try something quicker.

I began to feel my body hum with energy and my skin heated up. My hair began to float around me, being charged with static. I was gathering electricity from the very air around me. I couldn't create it just simply bend it to my will.

Soon I felt I had enough energy and slowly closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and as I breathed out, I allowed the energy to be released into the ground around me. The result made me gasp and almost stop the flow in shock. I sent the energy out in waves, and it pulsed through the forest like a heartbeat. In return I was suddenly given I metal map of the forest around me, as if it was printed on the back of my eyelids. I could sense where everything was. I knew that a mile away, a fox was pouncing on a rabbit or three miles away, an owl was shifting on a branch. After about three miles the metal images became less clear and by four miles they disappeared all together. That must be the limit of my range, I decided.

After getting over my initial amazement, I remembered my mission. I needed to find the erasers. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on finding a wolf like shape, fast moving and aggressive. After a few minutes I found nothing. I decided they must be in human form and so concentrated all my energy on finding any human in the area. This was where I hit the jackpot.

Two miles to the east were two fast moving shapes, too big for an animal but way too fast for a human. It was running at least fifty miles an hour, treading so lightly on the ground and making it hard for me to grasp a full picture of what it was.

"Hmm...It seems the erasers have got an upgrade since I last met them." I said to myself and cut off the pulsing energy, making my visual sonar disappear before my eyes.

I stood up but far too fast, the clearing began to spin around me and before I knew it the back of my head hit the ground. My breathing was fast and deep and my limbs were heavy like lead. I swore to myself of not thinking how much this trick might have cost me, having that much energy flowing through me must have nasty side effects.

Slowly I got up, sweat dripping from my brow. I had to find the eraser before it got away, but I couldn't fight it like this.

"You're looking a little pale there Max," A deep male voice suddenly called out in the darkness.

I suddenly jolted up right, straight into a fight stance. My eyes scanned the trees around me, looking for the voices owner. My breathing was ragged and hard.

"Who's there?" I called out. The voice seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I'd heard it.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, though I guess since your owners have left you really don't have much to do with our kind anymore."

"My owners?" My jaw clamped together and I tensed.

"Your...well I can't exactly call them vampires. They're a disgrace to the name. Aren't you their little mutant pet?" The man then stepped out from behind a tree. His dark skin and burgundy coloured eyes struck me with recognition.

"Laurent," I hissed with a mix of suspicion and anger. "Long time no see."

"Yes it has been a while hasn't it? I just happened to be running through the area and just this..." he paused, looking for the word. "Sense told me that you were here. Perhaps you know what it was? He leaned against a tree casually, he didn't take on a fight stance or looked threatening but I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him and didn't relax.

When I didn't answer, Laurent went on to say. "In fact I was so sure that you were here that I called a friend." He pointed to the other side of the forest where another familiar face appeared. Her wild red hair framed a sneer, showing some very sharp teeth. I almost jumped in shock, why didn't I sense her approach? I must be weaker than I thought.

"You remember Victoria, don't you?" Laurent said, slowly stepping closer.

"Of course, how can anyone forget that glare? Have you come back for another beating?" I smiled innocently at Victoria and she snarled in response.

"Easy Victoria, we're recon remember." Laurent said

"I don't care what we are, she needs to die!"

"She will, but we need to find the Cullens as well."

"She's the one who killed James, not them." She exclaimed. Her furious eyes never left me.

"He's the one who tried to kill me first. All was done in self defence." I said, slowly walking backwards. I didn't want them to get too close in case they decided to spring into action. I needed to keep them talking to bide time so I could regain my strength and draw in more energy without them noticing.

"Why are you looking for them?" I asked. I didn't say the Cullens, I didn't want to say it.

"Your owners?"

"They don't own me!" I spat back. I was thinking of retreating but the more I stayed and talked to them the more I wanted to fight.

Laurent raised his hands in defence. "Sorry, I assumed you were a pet of theirs or something. We've got new leaders and they are very interested in both the Cullens and you. Of course, we all came back to Forks thinking that we'd meet everyone again but obviously only you are left. I guess you didn't mean as much to them as we thought."

I only glared in response, determined not to show them how much that last comment hurt.

"Who are you following now?" I asked through gritted teeth. The two vampires slowly began to edge closer, their sinister burgundy eyes never leaving me. I slowly walked back in response, ready to whip out my wings and put up an energy shield at the slightest sign of attack. I started to pull electricity from the air even faster and was for once thankful for the cloudy sky overhead.

"Ah, that's for us to know and you'll never find out. You see, we are technically working for our leaders but we do have our own motives which your ultimate demise. We were only supposed to scout out the area and see where everyone was but not attack you. But we'll just say that you panicked at the sight of us and we acted in, as you call it, 'self defence'."

I took that as sign that our little conversation was over.

I snapped out my wings and quickly put an energy shield around my body. I released my retractable knife that I had attached to my arm and got ready to use it. Victoria was quicker off the mark than Laurent, lunging at me with speed and fury, a dangerous combination. I barely had time to form a block before she slammed into me. The energy shield pushed her back but also sent me flying into the nearest tree. As I got up there was a cracking sound and although I didn't dare take my eyes off my attackers, the sound effects gave me a good idea of the tree crashing to the ground.

I ran my fingers along the edge of my blade and it melted at my touch, I moulded it into a sphere. Laurent made a leap but then but I sent a round house kick to his chest and as he stumbled back I threw the sphere into his face. I watched him fall onto his back, trying to rip the metal off his face but I kept it liquid and moving.

Unfortunately, I took my eyes off Victoria who took her second chance and rammed into my back, grabbing onto my wing. I kicked blindly behind me, and luckily made contact but into the process twisted my wing. It throbbed with pain as I grabbed Victoria's neck and sent an electric shock straight through her body. Her face became contorted into a silent scream.

"If I've beaten you before, why on earth do think you'll win this time?" I said, pinning her to the ground. Her limbs were paralyzed with electricity and I watched her eyes slide fearfully to Laurent who was still struggling wildly against the liquid metal. I made sure to cover his eyes and ears so he couldn't know what was going on.

Victoria's eyes slid back to mine and she managed to choke her words out. "Winning a battle doesn't mean you'll win the war and trust me, the odds are not in your favour. You've signed your own death warrant." She gave a small strangled laugh and spat in my face.

Suddenly my became tinted blue and the hand I had around her throat became tighter and tighter, cutting off her laugh and making her struggle against her forced paralysis. My hands began to smoke and the smell of burning flesh began to fill my nostrils. My hands had become so hot with energy that it was burning her. I was staring into Victoria's eyes as the light slowly dimmed.

_STOP. _A voice screamed and I realised it was my ownvoice pleading with my body. I had no control over my body. My killer instincts had taken it from me. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks and my arms shake as I tried to fight the instinct but my grip didn't loosen until finally I heard a deafening crack. Victoria's neck had snapped in half and cracks sliced into her white stone-like skin. It was as if someone had broken a rock in half as there was no blood, simply dust.

The blue tint faded and suddenly control over my body returned to me again. I jumped back from the body, holding my hands up as if it was going to jump up and attack again. My breathing was heavy and the only thing I could hear clearly was my own pulse thumping quickly away in my head. I could feel my jaw hang open as I watched the headless body twitch, its hands grabbing blindly at the grass around it.

All energy left me, I suddenly felt so incredibly tired and tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face. My eyes wouldn't leave Victoria's body as I tried to understand what had just happened.

I hardly noticed that Laurent had now become free of the metal trap and hesitantly began to walk towards me, debating on whether to try his luck at killing me or run. He would have had a good chance at killing me then as I was so lost and weak, there wouldn't have been as much of a fight. But unfortunately for him, we weren't the only ones in the forest.

We both heard them before we saw them, the growing rumble of paws hammering against the earth and the unmistakable roar of a beast. Before either Laurent or I could think to move, five huge wolves burst through the clearing. They were bigger than I'd ever seen before with huge claws, bigger than my head.

Three of the wolves went straight to cornering Laurent while two others simply watched me as I sat there with my back against a tree, eyes wide and nowhere to run. My wings were pulled in tight against my back, throbbing from Victoria's attack. I tried to pull more energy and more will to fight but I couldn't get much together. Suddenly the wolves looked to each other, as if to have a silent conversation and then turned away to focus on Laurent who made the clever decision of a tactical retreat, and the body of Victoria.

One of the wolves picked up the body with very sharp looking teeth while the other grabbed the head. Without warning the wolf slammed shut its jaws on it and smashed the head into hundreds of pieces, sending dust flying everywhere. The wolf spat out the remains and then followed the rest of its pack who had run after Laurent.

They were gone as quickly as they arrived. Before I knew it, I was alone in the clearing. I waited until my heart and breathing had calmed down and my hands stopped shaking before daring to try and stand up.

Slowly I collected the shards of metal from my knife and stuck them in the pocket of my hoody. I was torn between following the wolves and going home. What if I lost control like that again? Every second I wasted the erasers were getting away but if I confronted them would I have enough energy to fight and stay in control of my animal, killing instincts. On the other hand, if they wanted to kill me they could have done it then and there.

I looked to the gap where Laurent and the wolves had gone through. It was littered with broken, fallen trees and footprints. They would be easy enough to track.

Finally I made a decision. I could at least follow them in secret and find out where they hide. I put the hood over my head, covering my face as much as possible, and followed the wolves into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 10

**Unfortunately this chapter was planned to be far longer with much more happening, but I have been called away for work for the rest of the week and won't be able to write. I decided you would prefer to have this chapter now instead of waiting longer for it to be completely finished. I'll add what was supposed to be in this chapter into the next. That is why this one isn't as fast paced, mostly just a chat haha!**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xxxx**

**Chapter 10**

They weren't too far ahead of me but even so I sprinted as fast as I could so I didn't miss what they were planning to do with Laurent. After a few minutes I could hear roars and what felt like crumbling rock and falling trees. I stopped and thought for a moment, deciding that a view from above might be slightly safer.

I climbed the nearest tree almost up to the top, just high enough so the leaves, branches and night would easily camouflage me. I started to skip lightly from branch to branch. I was careful to make as little noise and visible movement as possible as I slowly crept closer to the fight.

By then I had missed the majority of the fight but it was very clear what had happened and who had one as I could see familiar limbs twitching and moving on the ground. One of the wolves had dumped Victoria's body on the ground; teeth had clearly sliced through her torso. None of the wolves seemed hurt and simply stood in a circle looking at each other from time to time.

Even in wolf form I could tell what they were doing, the silent looks and gestures showed me that they were having a conversation in their minds. I'd seen Angel do this and then later I saw Edward do the same. These erasers could be mind readers. The thought made me freeze on the spot, wondering if they could read my mind. But I had been watching them for a little while and surely if they could hear my thoughts they would have acknowledged my presence by now.

Suddenly one of the wolves began to transform. My eyes widened as I watched dark brown fur recede into its body and tanned skin appeared to replace it. The body became smaller and less threatening as claws and teeth almost disappeared in a matter of seconds.

I didn't hear the usual cracking and melding of bones struggling to change and pop into place, nor did I see veins and skin bulging painfully in places they weren't supposed to. Unlike the eraser transformations that haunted my childhood, this shift was finely tuned, smooth and seemingly painless. The outcome was a tanned, muscled with dark hair and a wolf tattoo on his arm.

Sam.

Automatically I started to turn my head away, as he was also completely naked. I forced myself to get over my slight discomfort and concentrate on figuring out what was going on.

"I'm going to search the woods, try and find the girl and see what she knows. She can't have gotten far." Sam suddenly said to the rest of his pack.

It took me a moment to realise that they were talking about me. They didn't know who I was and obviously didn't know what I could do since apparently I 'couldn't have gotten far'. Ha, that's what you think wolf boy, I thought.

One of the wolves seemed to protest, swinging his head from side and a small growl forming in his throat.

"I know she has a history with bloodsuckers but..." He shrugged, "We can't just leave her in the forest scared to death. She won't know what saved her and I'll just pop along as a hiker and help her out."

One of the other wolves with grey fur turned and walked over to the tree. I froze, not even daring to breath and my mind started debating my fight or flight options. But the wolf stopped at the bush at the base of the trunk and fished around in it with his nose. A moment later he delicately pulled out a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and with a flick of his head, threw them over to Sam. Even though it was obvious they didn't know I was here, I didn't dare relax until the wolf had returned to the rest of the pack, his back turned to me.

Sam slipped into the trousers, "Good forward thinking, I owe you one. You guys take care of the bodies and we'll meet tomorrow night. We also need to pay a visit to Jacob soon and see how he is doing."

Jacob's name set my heart racing once again. What the hell was going on? Suddenly I couldn't watch anymore. I had to get out and try to make sense of what had happened.

I left before Sam did, turning gently and hoping once again from branch to branch. The further I got away from the group the faster I went until eventually I dropped to the ground and started to sprint. I wanted to fly away but my wing still throbbed and I didn't want to risk hurting it more in case it was sprained.

They didn't know who I was. They just thought I was an ordinary girl. What were they? A new generation of erasers? Or something else? Something stronger? They obviously knew about vampires so did they know the Cullens? And what about Jacob? Why the interest in him?

These questions plagued me as I ran and by the time I reached the house I still couldn't answer them all. The first rays of sun were beginning burst over the black horizon to slice through the darkness and make my dew soaked surroundings gleam. Dawn had come; I had been gone for hours.

Although the sun was here, I couldn't feel any warmth from it. My skin was like ice and soaked with dew and sweat. I comforted myself in the fact that at least I wasn't bleeding but you know it's been a rough night when that is your only comfort.

I let myself in quietly through the back door into the kitchen. Jeb always told me off for leaving it unlocked but I always replied that if someone really wanted to get in then a glass door wasn't going to stop them.

The clock on the wall told me it was half past six. I threw myself down on a chair at the table and allowed myself to finally relax. The newspapers were still laid out all over the table, the headlines clearly visible in the growing light. I realised that this story was only scraping the surface of something far bigger and more complex than a rogue wolf.

I shrugged myself out of my hoody and stretched out my wing. It ached and throbbed but I could still move it, so nothing was broken. I decided it was just slightly twisted and in a few days it would be fine.

I put two chocolate pop tarts in the toaster and poured myself a soup bowl of cereal. My body almost went on auto pilot as my mind still mulled over the events of tonight. I didn't even notice Total slip through the door until he spoke.

"Busy night?" he asked, eyeing my clothes and my large breakfast almost suspiciously, as if debating whether he wanted to know the answer.

"You have no idea." I replied.

It was almost half eight by the time I had explained everything to Total. He barely interrupted my story but was clearly as shocked as I was at what had happened. When I was finished, I felt spent and in need of a cold shower.

"Okay, so first of all let's forget about the eraser, wolves, whatever they are and focus on the vampires."

I had pretty much forgotten them for most of the night and it was only now that my attention was properly brought to them. "They weren't alone, that's for sure. They were way too confident and kept referring to their 'leaders'."

"You should have tried 'take me to your leader'." Total said trying to throw in some humour but neither of us managed to laugh.

"I don't think this new coven of vampires want me dead." I paused and sighed, "Yet, but it's only a matter of time to be honest. I have a feeling that killing their members is not going to go down well."

"So what do we do? Leave town?"

Both Total and I stayed silent for a while. On the run again, never settling, bringing death to those around us. Neither of us wanted that for a life anymore.

"If we stay here more vampires will come and the town folk might suffer because of it." Total pointed out.

"Then we stop them, we go meet them or do something or..."

"That could be suicide." Total cut me off sharply. "You have no idea how many are after you and even if there wasn't that many it doesn't matter. You need allies, you can't do this alone."

I snorted. "Where the hell do expect me to find allies?"

"We could find the Cullens," Total mumbled in response, as if I wasn't supposed to hear it.

I gave him a steely look. "Not a chance, Total. Don't even think about it."

"You said the group were looking for them as well,"

I didn't reply. I didn't want them here, I didn't need them.

Total sighed, "Fine, what about these erasers then?"

"They aren't erasers." I replied. The more I pictured them and the more I thought about it, the more sure I was. They weren't erasers, not in the School sense anyway. These were very different werewolves.

Sam was obviously the leader of the pack and it was definitely him I saw the night the Cullens left, which means that there have been werewolves around for a while. The attacks only started a little while ago, so I decided to put the responsibility of the hikers deaths on the vampires not the wolves. So if Sam was the leader then the rest of the pack...

An image of the 'gang' Jacob and I met flashed into my mind and Jake's words floated into my head.

"_There's a lot of legends of where our ancestors came from but the main one claims that we descended from wolves, or men who could turn into wolves."_

The gang is the pack. The legends are true.

"Max? Are you listening to me?" Total's voice broke my train of thought. I had completely zoned out on my thoughts.

"Nope,"

"Well I'm glad you're taking the situation seriously. I was saying that-"

"They are real werewolves. Like from the Quiluete legends." I cut off.

Total just stared at me in response.

"Proper werewolves," I repeated. "Not even related to erasers."

"You've got to be kidding me," Total rolled his eyes.

"Why is that hard to believe? After all we've been through with vampires, werewolves aren't exactly a huge leap of faith."

"I don't find it hard to believe, I just wish it wasn't true, that it didn't make almost perfect sense. We can't just have a normal explanation for things and live a normal-ish life."

"We are mutants Total...I don't think we're allowed."

Total sighed, "Well what now?"

I thought for a moment, "I think I need to pay a visit to Jake and Billy. The pack clearly wants Jake to join them and even if he doesn't know anything about werewolves I have a sneaking suspicion that Billy might."

"What do you think will happen to Jacob?" Total asked hesitantly.

My hands clenched into fists as I thought about our conversation at the café. "He's made it clear that he doesn't want to join them and I won't let Sam force him into joining their little pack. I'll protect him."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I hopped into the shower, washing the night away and giving myself a chance to think. Even after all this time of not being on the run, I still relished in the wonders of a hot shower. It made me feel almost new by the end of it. This luxury was something that could make me feel safe from the world even if everything was changing once again.

I thought about La Push and wondered how many of the people living there knew about this wolf pack. I had got the impression that most people just simply believed that it was an old legend, a 'Quiluete fairytale'. How wrong they were.

Suddenly a memory unearthed itself from the back of my mind, from when I first met Billy and Jake. Billy warned me about the Cullens, Jake said he believed the legends. Was Billy involved in this as well? Would Billy force Jacob into this pack? My stomach churned at the idea but I couldn't rule it out. Parents have been known to force their children into things; I knew this better than anyone. He was another person who needed talking to as well then.

At the thought of parents my mind also wandered to my mother and Ella. Guilt then settled inside as I had said that I would visit this summer but it was looking doubtful with everything happening. When Jeb told them that my expiry date had appeared, mum had wanted me to stay with them at once, but I refused to leave. She hid her hurt well but I knew she felt she was failing somehow. She always wanted to make up for the fourteen years of motherhood she had missed but it seemed her attempts were constantly thwarted by me.

It wasn't because I didn't love her. I did, and I loved Ella as well. Pete, my mum's new partner, I could learn to live with, but the problem was that they had a normal and happy life and I couldn't ruin that by coming back into the picture. Ella and mum watched my flock disappear one by one and I didn't want them to watch me slowly fade away as well. I wanted to spare them as much as possible

I had moved in with them after the flock died but I was angry at the world and everyone in it. I threw things, shouted, screamed and cried at everyone in between my almost kamikaze attempts to nurse my vendetta against Itex. It was a long time before I calmed down and I realised who I was also hurting in the process.

So we tried again, but somewhere inside I knew the damage was done and it was hard to take back the things I had said and done. I tried to be the good girl, I tried to go to school and be a normal person. I didn't even let out my wings in the house because I knew it freaked Pete out (he never said this but he was never good at hiding his expressions). Eventually that broke down as well when I started getting into fights or skipping class and Ella got picked on for having a weird sister (not that anyone got away with less than a bloody nose if they touched her).

I didn't fit in with their life and they didn't fit in with mine. We were too different and eventually I accepted this and Jeb's invitation to Forks. It wasn't fair, but since when was life fair? How could I possibly expect life to be suddenly perfect just because I had a mother in my life?

It was weird that after the flock and I spent so much time looking for our parents, when I found mine I couldn't even take living with them. Maybe it was better that most of us never found our parents. It saved us the pain and heartbreak.

I stepped out of the shower with a promise to visit as soon as all of this wolf and vampire stuff is sorted.

As I got dressed, I called Jacob. It rang only three times before going to voicemail. Hmm, someone blocked the call. My suspicion rose as I tried again and this time it went straight to voicemail.

I then tried the house phone, where I finally got an answer.

"Hello?" The second person I was planning to look for answered.

"Hi Billy, is Jacob there?"

There was a moment of hesitant silence before he answered, "No,"

"Do you know where he is?" I pushed.

"I think he's at a friend's house," He volunteered no extra information. It was a contrast to the chatty Billy I was used to.

"Do you know when he will be back? I tried his mobile but there was no answer."

"I don't know, I'll tell him to call when he gets back."

There was another moment of silence, more awkward now as neither of us were sure what to say. Eventually Billy made a move.

"Sorry Max, I'm a bit busy at the moment, I need to go."

"Ok, thanks Billy."

I was answered with the dial tone. It was similar to the alarm bells that were beginning to ring in the back of my head.

"Total?" I called, half running down the stairs and trying to get my arms through a hoody at the same time.

"Did you get a hold of Jacob?"

"Got his voicemail, I talked to Billy though and he wasn't exactly what I call friendly."

Total read the panic in my eyes, "Relax Max, you're jumping to conclusions! You are forgetting that it is nine o'clock in the morning; Billy could have been in a bad mood because he was woken by your call, and Jake's phone might have run out of battery. There are loads of explanations for this."

His words did little to calm my panic, "The werewolves were planning to visit him though," I said.

We stared at each other in silence but were wrapped up in our own thoughts. Eventually Total asked,

"What are your instincts?"

I opened my mouth then closed it again. I didn't want to jump to conclusions from a single phone call but the difficult conversation had made my stomach drop.

"I think the wolves are already making their move."

"Then we go over to the house and stake it out, find out if anything is wrong. We do not jump in there randomly and make a mess unless we have a reason to." Total's voice was low and serious, as if he was a father telling his daughter off.

"Okay fine," I said, my hands clenched.

"Max you need to calm down,"

"I am calm,"

"No you aren't, I can feel you draw power from the static in my fur."

Without a word I let my hands go limp and took a deep breath. "Better?"

"Better, now we can go."

I shifted quietly in my tree, watching the Black house. While flying here, I had done a once over on the perimeter and there were also no wolves to be seen, not that it mattered as I could have missed them in human form. Total now circled the skies.

Through the window, I caught glimpses of Billy wandering around the house. He didn't seem to be doing anything in particular, but every once in a while he'd stare out the window with a look of nervousness. At first I thought he knew we were here but I put that aside as impossible. He was waiting for someone else, and he didn't seem to be looking forward to the visit.

After a few moments, Total's voice rang through my headset. "Feather one? Have you got anything?"

"Negative, going to check out the shed. Cover my position."

I leapt up from the trees, and flew over the house, landing a couple of metres behind the shed. Instantly I sensed someone was inside and a sudden raised voice confirmed my suspicions.

"You know that's too dangerous!" The man's shock weighed on every word. I didn't recognise the voice.

I tucked in my wings and put my back against the thin, wooden shed wall. I pulled my headset from off my ears and listened closely to the conversation through the wall.

"But what choice do we have, the bloodsuckers are getting more numerous. You can see that yourself with how fast our pack is growing and transforming. We weren't expecting you for another few months but in a single night you changed. Now we have a bigger pack than ever and we need to make a stand." It was Sam's voice. It was low and calm, a contrast to the other man's loud statement.

"And what about Jake? You can't seriously expect him to do this as well." I only just managed to stop myself gasping at his name. I wanted to leap in there and make them black and blue until they told me what had happened to him.

From the tone of his voice I could see Sam shrugging in my mind. I wished I could peek through the window. "You saw how fast he has gotten the hang of things. Within a month he'll be more than capable."

"It's suicide, even with the size of the pack. We have no idea how many are out there,"

"That's why we won't do anything until we are sure."

There was a moment silence and the man sighed. It seemed like the argument was over, for now.

"What about the girl?" He eventually asked. I tensed, pressing my ear against the wall. Their voices lowered now and even with my super human hearing, I struggled to catch everything, much to my annoyance

"Max?" Sam sounded surprised at this sudden change of subject.

"Yeah, the bloodsucker lover."

Sam's reply was muffled.

"Have you told Jake?"

"I think he already knows to a degree," Sam's voice sounded worn and tired.

Another beat of silence.

"Rules are rules." Sam continued.

I didn't catch what the man said but I heard them stand up.

"C'mon, let's go back to Billy. Jake will be back tonight."

I didn't watch them leave the shed and walk back to the house. I simply slumped against the wall and sat on the ground. I was too late, that was clear enough, but what now?

"Feather one? Come in feather one? Two men are walking from the shed, are you alright?"

I had forgotten about Total and scrambled to get my headset on, "I hear you black eagle. I was right, they've got Jake."

"Here?"

"No somewhere else but he's coming back tonight."

"Then we swoop in and get him out." Total's new enthusiasm for this rescue plan was encouraging.

"We have to do this carefully, from their conversation it seems the last thing they want is me in the mix. I don't think Sam is a big fan of our friendship. They keep calling me a blood sucker lover."

"So we can assume they know about our connection to the Cullens. They hate vampires Max, so by affiliation they don't like you."

I thought for a moment. "Maybe...but I don't think it's that simple. I need to talk to Jake, but I don't want to let the rest of the pack know I what I know right away. Keep them guessing."

"Okay, I think I've got an idea." Total replied.

I flew back to Total as he explained his plan, but I only half concentrated on his words. There was one thing that stuck in my mind even more than anything to do with Jake. There were more vampires coming.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I don't see why we can't just confront him now." I said as we drove up the driveway of the Black house.

"You don't want to scare them off. It's better to wait and test the water before plunging in. Just pretend that you were in the neighbourhood and decided to drop in." Total replied on the seat beside me.

We were in the car as it had started raining and we decided driving in rain would be more normal than just showing up without a vehicle. It was weird how trying to be more normal could sometimes make me feel more conspicuous. It was as if everyone knows I'm just pretending. Even now I glanced nervously at the mirrors, expecting someone to be waiting to catch me out.

My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as we stopped the car and turned off the engine. It was late evening and the lights were on in the house. I saw shadows move quickly against closed white curtains and even caught a glimpse of Billy cautiously lifting up the curtains, seeing my car and dropping them back down again. People were certainly home and, if Sam was right, that included Jacob.

"So what we just see how friendly they are and then bring up casually that I know? This isn't exactly the best plan."

"No, but you might get to talk to Jacob alone if they think you know nothing. You can also then gauge at how friendly they are to you before you talk to them. If there's any hostility then we know there is trouble without compromising our advantage. If there isn't then..." Total gave the dog equivalent of a shrug.

"We try to make friends?" I finished, my voice was unhopeful.

We sat for a few moments more in the car. I was working up to going to the house but this nagging sensation in the back of my head kept telling me to run. They're werewolves, and in the past most people to do with wolves haven't been friendly.

"Would you tell them your secrets?" Total suddenly asked.

I had thought of this already. "No, not just yet." The thought of revealing my secret to another group of people brought a sense of unwelcome déjà vu. "I may tell Jake...later. But the rest will stay in the dark as long as possible."

"You don't know if it will be a repeat of last time." Total said quietly.

It took me a moment to respond to that. "Too many people knowing makes me uncomfortable and I don't trust them." I couldn't admit that in the back of my mind I did believe a repeat of the Cullens could happen.

We sat in silence for a few more moments, until finally I forced myself out of the car. In only a few long strides as was on the front porch, knocking on the door. I waited but there was no answer. I knocked again and called out, "Billy? Jake?" but there was still no reply.

So they wanted to play it that way. I knocked loudly on the door last time, with almost enough strength to punch a hole through the wood, and when there was once again no answer. I sat down on the steps leading up to the door and waited. They weren't getting rid of me that easily.

After a few minutes, when it was clear that I wasn't leaving, I could hear some of the voices raised in the house. "She's just sitting there?" "Why the hell should we care what she does?" "What if she really needs something?" The last voice I liked to think was Billy's or Jacob's but I couldn't be sure with everyone else talking at the same time. "Maybe she'll get bored ad leave?" That was a suggestion that I had to stop myself laughing at. After years of being on night watch for the flock, an hour or so sitting outside a house was nothing.

The wolves didn't even let me wait for the hour mark. Forty-five minutes later the door opened and I turned around to see a familiar face in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He had changed dramatically, no longer the Jacob I knew so well. His long hair was gone, cropped short close to his head. No longer did he have out of proportion thin, gangly limbs but had filled out with muscle. His arms were the same size as my thighs. The most dramatic change though, was his expression. Gone was the open, friendly face and replacing it was a harsh glare and dark eyes. Although there were no visible lines on his face, it seemed like Jacob had aged years within the thirty-six hours since I'd last seen him. Was it really only that short a time? It felt like weeks...

When I didn't answer him straight away, mostly because of shock, he repeated his question even louder and harsher.

I sat straight up and walked up to him, matching his glare with my own. It wasn't until our chests were almost touching that I spoke, "If you are trying to get rid of me, you are failing miserably."

That was definitely not the reply Jacob was expecting and for a second the glare in his broke with a flash of obvious sadness. "I'll have to try harder then."

I ignored the sting of his comment and asked to speak with him alone.

"We are alone, it's just me and Billy."

I snorted, "And a large group of your friends all listening in. I could see them through the window and hear them while I waited."

The surprise that I knew about the large congregation hiding in the house made Jacob suddenly unsure and less confident. His eyes flickered to behind him and suddenly Sam appeared. He greeted me, "Hello Max," before whispering to Jacob, "Go ahead, we'll be listening in anyway." It seems like I'm not the only one with super hearing, I thought.

"Are you allowed to come out to play, Jake?" I couldn't stop myself digging at the situation but regretted it when Jacob looked down and almost ashamed.

"C'mon, let's take a walk." He said, moving past me towards the forest of the house. I was aware of so many pairs of eyes on us as we walked away and wondered how long they would wait until following us into the increasing evening darkness.

I wasn't until we were quite a long way into the forest that Jacob suddenly stopped and turned to face me. His expression was hard but no longer glaring, which I was grateful for. Tiredness seemed to haunt his body and his shoulders sloped and sagged.

"You shouldn't have come here." He said.

"Why not?" I asked straight out. I wanted to give him as many chances as possible to tell me his secret himself before revealing my knowledge.

"Things have changed Max. We can't be friends anymore."

I barked a single bitter laugh, "Are you going to tell me that it's you not me next?"

"It's true. I'm not...the same as I was. I'm not..." He broke off with a frustrated sigh. "Look it's complicated, but we can't see each other anymore. It isn't safe."

It wasn't quite a Cullen repeat but close enough to make me heart ache a little. I'm losing someone else now.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Yes it does!" Jacob replied angrily. "That's just how it is, so just get the hell out of here and don't come back."

"Just tell me what is wrong and I can help you!" I shouted back.

His expression twisted into a bitter, cruel smile. "You want to know what's wrong, ask your bloodsucker friends, the Cullens."

My eyes widened, that was the last thing I expected him to say. "The Cullens left months ago, what have they got to do with anything?"

"Forget it," He spat and then mumbled quieter, more to himself than to me, "You obviously have your loyalties and I have mine."

"What loyalties? What are you talking about?" He really had lost me at this point. I felt like hitting some sense into him and my fists clenched.

"Just leave Max, I don't want you here and you aren't welcome anymore. I'm sorry."

We stood in silence for what seemed like hours. He seemed to wait for me to make the first move, to leave, but he wasn't getting anything from me. Everything he said whirled around in my head as I tried to make sense of it.

Eventually Jacob made a move to leave, walking past me in silence with his eyes glued to the forest floor. That was it, I couldn't let him leave. I grabbed his arm and despite his efforts to shake me off, I held on tightly. I think the strength surprised him because he stopped and turned to face me again.

"I know what you are Jake. That's what I came here to tell you. The legends...they're true aren't they?"

Jacob's mouth hung open and his eyes widened. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or horrified or a mixture of both.

"I know you're a werewolf Jake," I then looked around the forest and called out louder, "and I know your pack is listening so there's no point in hiding."

Slowly, the large group of tanned, muscled, half naked boys came into view with Sam at the head. They reminded me of brothers, not only in the way they looked with the same inky black hair and dark skin, but in movement. It seemed to be almost synchronised with their expressions moving from suspicion and anger to caution and curiosity at almost the same time. Only of the group was different. Beside Sam stood a boy who was shaking almost uncontrollably, with flared nostrils and dark, hostile eyes.

On the other hand, all hostility had left Jacob's face and a small smile flickered on his mouth. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." I answered but that wasn't enough for some people.

"Isn't it obvious? The bloodsuckers must have told her!" The shaking man yelled out.

"Paul, cool it," Sam put a hand on Paul's chest and he seemed to calm a little but his eyes never left me.

"Max," Sam said, "How much do you know?" He spoke with authority but with a hint of caution.

"I know you can transform into wolves and that you were the ones in the forest, the ones who killed Laurent last night."

"You disappeared before I could find you,"

"You didn't look hard enough," I replied and paused before continuing. "I watched you after you killed him. I saw everything."

I think everyone's jaws dropped in horror except for Jacob's whose smile now became more pronounced.

"Don't worry; you aren't that careless really, I'm just very good at hiding." I continued. I started to feel overconfident and my voice sounded blasé about it. I wanted them to know that I wasn't a threat, that I didn't care what they were.

Jacob then finally spoke, "I can't believe this, how...when..." It took him a moment to form a coherent sentence, "I wanted to tell you but it was too dangerous."

I gave a small laugh, "I seem to attract danger; it's one of my many faults."

Suddenly, Paul shouted, "Can't you see? She's a fucking spy for _them_!" he had started to shake even more violent, his face contorted in a snarl.

My relaxed pretence dropped and I tensed, ready for a fight. I started to draw energy from my surroundings, forming an invisible electrical shield. Jacob, seeing Paul, suddenly stepped in front of me and blocked me from his view. That tipped him over the edge.

"Right, protect her!" He roared in outrage. Another shudder heaved through his body almost forcing him to fall forward. Halfway to the ground there was a loud growl and the boy exploded with dark fur. As it burst out, he grew to almost five times his size and within seconds a massive, crouched wolf was before my eyes. His muzzle pulled back, showing rows of sharp shining teeth.

Then without warning he leaped from his place, snarling and roaring towards me. Before any of the other pack could move, I pushed Jacob out of the way and ran towards Paul. Around me, I could hear people shout my name in panic.

At the last moment, before we made contact, I turned and struck a roundhouse kick to the wolf's jaw, forcing a huge bolt of energy out with it. The wolf flew back through the air, smashing into a tree with a large crack. The tree plummeted to the ground as the wolf rolled over in shock.

It only took me a second to be on him again and before Paul could get up, I gripped the back his neck and held it to the ground while twisting his paw around, making him yelp.

"You do that again and I promise I'm gonna cause a whole lot more pain for you," I said through gritted teeth. He simply snarled in response.

"Paul! Stand down!" Sam shouted and instantly Paul stopped struggling against my grip and went limp. Hmm, seems Sam has the pack right under his thumb, I thought and slowly got off of him.

The rest of the pack was rooted to the ground with shock and confusion, even Jacob looked like he didn't even recognise me. I gulped and turned away from his stare.

"It seems we aren't the only ones with secrets, are we Max?" Sam said.

He couldn't have been more right.


End file.
